Live to Rise
by QueensGambit
Summary: October Donovan, an assassin just like Natasha and Clint. When she is called by Fury to join the team, she gladly accepts. After being away from SHIELD for three years, she's glad to be back around familiar faces. When she meets Steve feelings she had been scared to feel again return. Read to find out what happens! Oh and what about her special ability? Re-write of original!
1. Chapter 1

As many of you have most likely noticed all the chapters for Live to Rise have been deleted. The reason being I have decided to rewrite it. I feel like I rushed with the original chapters and you all deserve better. The entire story line will change along with the main characters name. So with that being said, I hope you all enjoy the newly revamped Live to Rise!

Disclaimer: I don't own The Avengers. I just own October Donovan.

* * *

One last jet landed on the helicarrier before it went airborne. A woman in her mid-twenties climbed out of the jet, her brunette hair flying around her face. A pair of aviator sunglasses hid her light brown eyes from view. She was dressed in a pair of Distressed skinny jeans, a red tank top, converse and a black leather jacket. She slung an olive military duffel bag over her shoulder and made her way inside the helicarrier. Her converse clad feet hit the floor softly as she made her way to the main deck.

When she arrived on deck many S.H.I.E.L.D agents were sitting in front of computers as the helicarrier took off. She recognized Maria Hill, Nick Fury's second-in-command in the center of the room directing the other agents. The woman entered the room and walked over to the round table with the S.H.I.E.L.D emblem in the middle. Two men stood along the railing looking down at the other agents. One had blonde hair slicked back and dressed in a nice pair of dark trousers and a checkered top tucked into his pants. The second man had brown hair and tanned skin. He too was dressed in a pair of brown pants and a purple top with a matching brown blazer. Fury stood behind the men while Natasha Romanoff stood off to her right.

Natasha was the first one to notice the woman and smiled. The woman returned her smile as she dropped her bag onto the floor. The bag made a loud thud causing the men to turn around. Fury looked at the woman and smirked before walking over to her.

"I see you made it on time Agent Donovan." Fury said. The two men behind him looked at each other and then at the newcomer.

"I would have been here sooner had my mission went smoother." The woman replied crossing her arms.

Fury turned to Steve and Dr. Banner. The woman walked up next to Fury and took a closer look at the men. Her eyes lingered on Steve longer than she anticipated which didn't go unnoticed by him. Fury brought her from her thoughts as he began introducing her.

"This is Agent October Donovan. I've called her in to help and with her skills she's be a reliable asset. Donovan this is Doctor Bruce Banner and Captain Steve Rogers." Fury said.

October held out her hand for the men to shake and gave them a smile. "It's a pleasure to meet you both."

"The pleasure is all mine ma'am." Steve said with a nod of his head.

Bruce nodded and muttered his response. October looked away from the men as Natasha walked over to her.

"I'll show you to your new room." Natasha said. October grabbed her bag, slinging it over her shoulder and turned to Steve and Dr. Banner. She gave them a smile and wave before following Natasha to her room.

/TTA/

Natasha led October down a few halls and stairs until they finally reached her room. The hallway was lined with multiple doors to which October believed led to more rooms. Natasha opened the door and stood to the side letting October in first. The room was a decent size as October walked inside. The bed sat in the center of the room and had black sheets; a bedside table was on the right side of the bed, a dresser stood along the wall across from the bed while a bathroom was next to it.

"This is definitely an improvement over the last room." October said with a smile. Natasha stood beside her and smirked. She knew within a matter of minutes October would be rearranging the room to her liking. October dropped her bag to the floor and started pushing the bed up against the far wall opposite the door. She also moved the bedside table and the desk she had missed hidden in the corner. Natasha shook her head at the woman as she sat on the desk chair. When October was finished she looked around at her handiwork.

"I hope I'm not intruding ma'am." Steve said walking into the room.

"Not at all." October said picking up her bag. She unzipped the bag and started pulling clothes out, setting them on the bed. She then proceeded to pull out a laptop, a couple books, iPod dock and a padlocked black box.

"You still haven't shown me what is in that box 'Tober." Natasha said using her nickname.

October turned around and smirked giving her no other response. She got down on her knees and slid the box under the bed. A beeping and Maria's voice carried around the room, calling each of them to the main deck.

Fury, October, Natasha and Steve stood in the center main deck as the agents ran Loki's facial recognition. Agent Coulson stood next to Steve telling him about his vintage Captain America trading cards. October couldn't help but over hear Coulson's conversation. She caught Steve's eye and gave him a smile. A screen beeped signaling they located Loki.

"We got a hit. Sixty seven percent match. Weight, cross match, seventy nine percent." Agent Sitwell said.

"Location?" Coulson asked.

"Stuttgart, Germany. 28, Konigstrasse. He's not exactly hiding." Sitwell went on to say.

"Captain, you're up." Fury said turning toward him. October watched Steve exit the room when she received a nudge to the side. Natasha sent her a smirk.

"October you're going with them." Fury said turning to her. Bruce looked up and glanced over at the brunette. His curiosity got the better of him when he first met October. There was no file on her so he did some of his own research; however he came up empty handed. He turned back to the screens and continued his work.

/TTA/

October and Natasha climbed into the jet and fastened themselves into their seats. They were waiting on Steve to show up. Steve walked onto the jet, his boots reverberating along the jet's interior. October turned around in her seat to look at him, dressed in his Captain America uniform. Natasha nudged October's arm signaling they were ready to go. Steve took a seat on the bench as October started the jet and took over the controls.

"It's been awhile since you last flew one of these. Are you sure you still remember everything?" Natasha asked.

"Stop being so paranoid Nat. I can handle a jet or have you forgotten already?" October smirked pushing the controls forward and taking off.

October hovered over Loki's location allowing Steve to jump from the jet. Loki had the crowd kneeling before him. They could overhear every word Loki was saying.

"Is not this simpler? Is this not your natural state? It's the unspoken truth of humanity, that you crave subjugation. The bright lure of freedom diminishes your life's joy in a mad scramble for power, for identity. You were made to be ruled. In the end, you will always kneel." Loki said walking amongst the crowd.

An older man stood up, defying the god of mischief. "Not to men like you." He said.

"There are no men like me." Loki said walking toward the man.

"There are always men like you."

Loki looked around the crowd, motioning to the older man, "Look to your elder, people. Let him be an example." He raised his scepter getting ready to execute the man when Captain America intervened.

"You know, the last time I was in Germany and saw a man standing above everybody else, we ended up disagreeing." Captain America said.

Loki stood up and faced him. "The soldier. A man out of time."

"I'm not the one who's out of time." Steve said initiating a fight. He dodged Loki's attacks and landed some of his own when the jet appeared. Natasha's voice came over the speaker as October brought out the machine guns.

"Loki, drop the weapon and stand down." Natasha said. Loki didn't answer as he sent a blast at Steve sending him to the ground.

"Kneel!"

"Not today." Steve said flipping over Loki.

Natasha and October hovered above watching the two fight. Natasha spoke up, "They're all over the place."

"Agent Romanoff, Tober, did you miss me?" Stark's voice said as he flew by them and blasting Loki.

"Make your move, Reindeer Games." Stark said. October rolled her eyes at Tony and his usual antics. She had to remember to give him a piece of her mind when they got back to the helicarrier.

Loki put his hands up in surrender as his helmet vanished. Tony walked forward, "Good move."

"Mister Stark."

"Captain."

October rolled her eyes again as she waited for them to board. She watched as Loki was placed on the bend opposite of Steve. Tony walked by Steve and leaned on the two women's chairs as his faceplate opened.

"I'm surprised you're here Tober. I thought you were on probation after last time." Tony said. October glanced over her shoulder and sent him a glare. He held his hands up and backed away slowly. Steve watched the exchange, his eyes lingering on October. He turned away when Tony walked over and took a seat.

/TTA/

They were flying smoothly until it started to thunder and lightning followed by the jet shaking. October tightened her grip on the controls as the jet shook again followed by more thunder and lightning.

"Where's this coming from?" Natasha asked looking out the window. October maneuvered the jet as another streak of lightning lit up the sky. Steve's voice carried over to them and catching their attention, Natasha turned around looking at the men.

"What's the matter? Scared of a little lightning?" Steve asked the worried looking Loki.

"I'm not overly fond of what follows." He replied as the back of the jet smashed open. October held the jet straight as the back end smashed; she set to work on fixing the when Stark's voice stopped her.

"Now there's that guy."

"Another Asgardian?" Natasha asked. October had a hunch of who it might be.

"Think the guy's a friendly?" Steve asked. October chuckled lightly to herself. She missed what Tony said as he jumped from the jet flying after the two gods.

"I'd sit this one out, Cap" Natasha said turning around in her seat.

"I don't see how I can."

"These guys come from legends, they're basically Gods." Natasha explained.

Steve's comment had October chuckling again earning a look from Natasha. "There's only one God, ma'am. And I'm pretty sure he doesn't dress like that." Steve jumped from the jet with a parachute on his back.

Natasha sighed and turned around. October turned the jet around and went to hover over the fight that was ensuing. Natasha shook her head as she watched the men fight. October watched as Steve used his shield to block Thor's hammer sending the God flying back.

"It's about damn time." October said.

/TTA/

October landed back on the helicarrier and headed toward Banner's lab. Everyone stood inside talking as Loki was escorted by the lab. He smirked at everyone inside as his eyes landed on October. His smirk disappeared as he looked at her. She didn't turn away until he was no longer in view, and then she turned to the others.

"Is there a little history between you two?" Tony asked messing with one of the tablets.

"I don't even know him Tony." October replied crossing her arms. Tony stopped what he was doing and looked over at her. She had her eyes closed and head tilted down and leaned against the wall. Tony noticed he looked paler than usual. Everyone watched as Tony walked over to the woman against the wall. He placed the back of his hand against her forehead. October jumped away from the sudden contact, but relaxed her stance when she saw it was only Tony. Tony put his hand back on her forehead.

"You should get some sleep." He said.

"I'm fine…" October started to protest, but was cut off.

"October if you do not rest I will be forced to tie you to your bed until you are better. Remember?" Tony smirked. October glared at him before walking out of the lab and onto the main deck. She took a seat at the round table and pulled up one of the screens. Fury stood in front of Loki, interrogating him. The others joined her shortly and took a seat. Thor stood next to the table listening to the interrogation.

"It's an impressive cage. Not built, I think, for me." Loki laughed with a smirk.

"Built for something a lot stronger than you." Fury said.

"Oh I've heard." Loki looked directly into the camera knowing the others were watching. "The mindless beast, makes play to be the man. How desperate are you to call on these lost creatures to defend you, especially someone like Miss Donovan."

October froze and looked up. Multiple eyes were on her, each holding a questioning look. She ignored them and looked back down at the screen. Fury stepped forward with a menacing look.

"How desperate am I? You threaten my world with war. You steal a force you can't hope to control. You talk about peace and you kill cause it's fun. You have made me very desperate. You might not be glad that you did"

"Ooh. It burns you to come so close. To have the Tesseract, to have power, unlimited power. And for what? A warm light for all mankind to share, and then to be reminded what real power is." Loki said.

"Yeah, well, you let me know if Real Power wants a magazine or something" Fury turned around and left Loki in his glass cell.

October swiped the screen away from her and cradled her head in her hands. Tony was right she needed rest or she would be useless to the team. Bruce's voice made her raise her head.

"He really grows on you, doesn't he?"

"Loki's gonna drag this out. So, Thor, what's his play?" Steve asked turning to Thor.

"He has an army called the Chitauri, that none of Asgard nor any world knows. He means to lead them against your people. They will win him the earth. Return, I suspect, for the Tesseract." Thor explained.

"So he's building another portal. That's what he needs Erik Selvig for." Bruce said. Thor turned around upon hearing Selvig's name.

"Selvig?" he asked, brow furrowed. October took the opportunity to get up and leave. Tony watched October enter the hallway leaving the others in the room, talking. He hoped she took his advice seriously and if not he'd take matters into his own hands. She walked in the opposite direction as him. Tony entered the room just as Banner asked why they needed Iridium.

"It's a stabilizing agent." Tony said as Agent Coulson followed him. "It means the portal won't collapse on itself, like it did at S.H.I.E.L.D."

"No hard feelings Point Break, you've got a mean swing." Tony said to Thor hitting his arm. He went on to talk about the Iridium "Also, it means the portal can open as wide, and stay open as long, as Loki wants."

/TTA/

October made a trip to the Medical Bay for some medicine. As she exited the room she ran into something hard, gripping the bottle tighter in her hand. Steve grabbed onto October's arm steadying her.

"I'm sorry about that, I wasn't watching where I was going." She said looking up. Her eyes widened when she realized who she ran into. Steve gave her a prize winning smile.

"It's alright. What is that?" he asked pointing to the bottle.

"It's just some medicine. My head has been killing me for a while now." She said eyeing the bottle. Her head popped up when it dawned on her why Steve would be down here. There really wasn't much to see except the Medical Bay and… She glanced up at Steve.

"Where exactly are you heading Steve?" she asked.

Steve didn't answer her as he side-stepped around her continuing down the hall. She ran to catch up with him, following him to a locked door. She recognized the room and the warnings around the door. She was brought from her thoughts when Steve pried open the door with his hands. He gave her one last look and entered the room. October waited for Steve to return and when he did she wasn't expecting the item he brought with him.

"What the hell is that?" she asked eyeing the strange weapon.

"This is S.H.I.E.L.D.'s phase two." Steve said stalking off down the corridor. October shook her head and ran after Steve. She wasn't told much of Phase two and she already didn't like the looks of it.

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please don't forget to review! I love hearing from my readers! Night everyone! (Waves)


	2. Chapter 2

I want to thank everyone who favorite and added this story to their alerts list! It makes me so happy to know people are actually reading this! Now on with the story!

Disclaimer: I will never own the Avengers…never. Just October.

* * *

October lost Steve when she was pulled aside by another SHIELD agent. She made her way down to her room after giving up on looking for Steve. She entered her room and took to pills from the bottle before lying on her bed. October had been asleep for thirty minutes when the sound of arguing reached her ears. The vent above her bed carried the arguing voices down to her. Groaning in frustration she stood up and headed out of her room.

"I'm going to kill whoever it is that's yelling." She growled to herself. October marched up the stairs following the voices until she reached Banner's lab. One look inside confirmed the yelling was indeed coming from inside. The door opened and October stepped in standing off to the side listening.

"You speak of control, yet you court chaos." Thor said.

"It's his M.O., isn't it? I mean, what are we, a team? No, no, no. We're a chemical mixture that makes chaos. We're...we're a time-bomb." Banner added. October looked from Thor to Banner while crossing her arms when she saw Fury reach for his gun.

"You need to step away." Fury said watching Banner.

"Why shouldn't the guy let off a little steam?" Tony said as October looked over to him.

"You know damn well why! Back off!" Steve countered.

"Oh, I'm starting to want you to make me." Tony replied walking in front of Steve. October rolled her eyes and ran a hand through her hair. She didn't like where this was going.

"Uh guys…" She said, but no one acknowledged her. She glared and leaned against the wall next to Natasha. Steve and Tony continued to argue back and forth as October watched Banner closely. Steve's voice brought her attention back to him and Tony.

"Yeah, big man in a suit of armor. Take that off, what are you?"

"Genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist."

October watched Natasha nodded her head a little. She couldn't help the eye roll upon hearing her friend say that. She knew he was a smartass, but she was not expecting that. They were supposed to be a team after all. She stepped forward, walking between them.

"I know guys with none of that worth ten of you. I've seen the footage. The only thing you really fight for is yourself. You're not the guy to make the sacrifice play, to lay down on a wire and let the other guy crawl over you." Steve said as a hand was placed on his chest. He looked down to see October, eyes ablaze in frustration.

"Would you two cut it out? We're supposed to be a team not fighting like little kids!" she growled pushing on Steve's and Tony's chest. Tony apparently ignored October as he kept arguing with Steve.

"I think I would just cut the wire."

"Always a way out. You know, you may not be a threat, but you better stop pretending to be a hero." Steve responded.

"A hero, like you? You're a laboratory experiment, Rogers. Everything special about you came out of a bottle." Tony countered. October sighed in frustration and threw her hands in the air. She couldn't believe how they ignored her and kept arguing. She walked back over to the wall and leaned against it again; closing her eyes to control her anger. The arguing between Steve and Tony continued as October listened on, her anger gradually rising.

"Put on the suite, let's go a few rounds" Steve's voice carried over to her. She opened her eyes and watched him. She knew Steve wasn't from this time, but she couldn't help the smirk at hearing him say that. If there was another person who could stand up to Tony it was Steve, along with her and Pepper. Thor's laugh brought her eyes over to him.

"You people are so petty, and tiny." He said looking over at October. October sent him a glare and turned away from him.

"Yeah, this is a tee..." Bruce mumbled. October glanced back at Banner only to find him standing closer to the Tesseract. She straightened her back keeping an eye on him. Fury also noticed this and turned to Natasha.

"Agent Romanoff, would you escort Dr. Banner back to his..." Fury started, but was interrupted by Banner.

"Where? You're renting my room." He said. October cautiously approached Fury as her hand twitched at her side.

"The cell was just…"

"In case you needed to kill me, but you can't! I know, I tried. I got low, I didn't see an end, so I put a bullet in my mouth and the other guy spit it out. So I moved on, I focused on helping other people. I was good until you dragged me back into this freak show and put everyone here at risk. You wanna know my secret, Agent Romanoff? You wanna know how I stay calm?" Banner explained. Everyone looked at him with suspicion when Fury unhooked his gun followed by Natasha. Steve held his hands up signaling to Banner.

"Dr. Banner, put down the scepter." Steve said. Banner looked down at his hand to find himself holding the scepter. A beeping on a screen to his left sounded. October relaxed when the scepter was back in its proper place. She really didn't want to hurt anyone, but if it came down to it she would. It was in her job description after all.

"Sorry, kids. You don't get to see my party trick after all." Banner said turning to the computer and hitting some buttons. October tuned out Thor, Tony and Steve, but her head turned toward Banner when she saw the look on his face.

"Oh, my god." Was all he said as an explosion ripped through the ship. The portion of the floor October, Natasha and Bruce were on collapsed from the explosion. October held onto the side of the giant hole. She looked down below her to find Natasha with her leg trapped under some rubble and Bruce on his stomach. October tried to pull herself up, but slipped as she lost her grip. A shout from below had October looking down and trying in desperation to pull herself up. Banner was struggling to not transform, but was failing. Natasha was talking to him to calm him down but that also didn't seem to work. October heard Banner give one last shout as he started to transform.

"Dammit Natasha run!" October shouted. Natasha was able to get her leg free and give October one last glance before running away from an angry Hulk.

October tried again to pull herself up and was halfway there when she was grabbed by the arm. The hand pulled her up and helped steady her. She looked up at Thor and gave him a smile mouthing thanks. They each went their separate ways, one to find the source of the blast and the other heading for the Hulk.

October ran down the corridors looking for any sign of Steve and Tony when she ran into people dressed in the SHIELD uniform. One of the men turned toward her and raised his gun to shoot only to have it kicked out of his hand. October punched the man in the face before hitting him on the back of his neck, effectively knocking him out. She went and took out the remaining men when an arrow flew by her face. October heard a beeping and rolled away just as the arrow blew up. She stood up to find herself outside, her hair blowing in the wind as she looked out of the destroyed portion of the helicarrier. Steve was up on the second level talking to Tony when he looked down at her.

"October what are you doing here?" Steve shouted down to her.

"I could ask you the same question!" She climbed up to his level and stood beside him. They just looked at each other before bullets were fired at them. October ducked and pulled her handgun from her jacket. She returned fire hitting each one in the knee and shoulder, sending them to the ground unable to stand up.

"I gotta get this super conducting cooling system back online before I can access the rotors and work on dislodging the debris. I need you to get to that engine control panel and tell me which relays are in overload position." Tony said turning to Steve. Steve looked at October who nodded telling him she could handle her position. He nodded and jumped over to the control panel.

"What's it look like in there?" Tony asked.

"It seems to run on some form of electricity." Steve answered.

"Well, you're not wrong." Tony replied. October glanced over to Steve and shouted to him.

"What about the relays?"

Steve looked at her and then back at the control panel. "The relays are intact. What's our next move?"

"Even if I clear the rotors, this thing won't re-engage without a jump. I'm gonna have to get in there and push." Tony said. October's head whipped around upon hearing that. He couldn't be serious, could he? She turned back around as another bullet whizzed by her head. She fired and sent the man flying from the ship.

"Well if that thing gets up to speed, you'll get shredded!"

"Then stay in the control unit and reverse polarity long enough to disengage mag..." Tony started before being interrupted by Steve.

"Speak English!"

Tony sighed and pointed at the red lever beside me. "See that red lever? It'll slow the rotors down long enough for me to get out. Stand by it, wait for my word."

Steve jumped back over to October's side and stood at the ready by the lever. October moved forward to give Steve more room. They both stood in silence waiting for Tony's signal when more of Loki's soldiers fired at them.

"How many of them are there? This is getting ridiculous…" October grumbled providing cover fire. October's gun clicked as she ducked behind the small railing; a bullet grazed her shoulder making her hiss. She ejected the magazine from the gun and reloaded it with a new one. As she went to stand up, Steve stepped in front of her punching one of the soldiers and sending him flying from the ship. October ducked again when she noticed Steve wasn't next to her. She looked around and found him hanging from the edge of the ship.

"Cap, need a lever." Tony said getting the engine started.

"I need a minute here." Steve responded pulling himself up.

"Lever! Now!" Tony shouted.

Steve had pulled himself up when he and October were under fire again. She looked at Steve and tilted her head to the lever.

"Pull the damn thing. I'll handle them." She said turning around and pulling out another handgun. She returned fire making sure to dodge any incoming bullets when one lodged itself in her shoulder. She bit her lip pushing the pain from her mind as she shot the last guy. Steve had the lever pulled as Tony came flying by and into the ship. October sat against the railing holding her injured arm as blood ran from the wound.

"We need to get you to medical bay." Steve said seeing the blood. "Can you stand?"

October went to open her mouth when Steve picked her up bridal style and carried her down to the medical bay. When they entered Natasha sat with Clint who was unconscious from who knows what.

"What on earth happened to him?" October asked.

"He hit his head pretty hard." Natasha said with a grin. She spotted the blood trailing along the floor and called over one of the doctors. Steve followed the doctor to a table and set October down on it. He watched as the doctor checked the wound and asked her questions, having her remove her leather jacket. October sat in only her red tank top as the doctor removed pieces of leather from her wound. When he was done the doctor turned to Steve.

"I have to remove the bullet and I might need you to hold her down." He said.

Steve nodded and walked over to October. She held her hand out for Steve to take; a small smile on her face.

"I've had my fair share of bullets removed so you can just hold my hand." She said smiling. Steve returned her smile and took hold of her hand as the doctor pulled on some gloves. He grabbed a pair of tweezers and went to work on removing the bullet. Every so often October would squeeze Steve's hand in pain as her eyes closed. Steve rubbed his thumb over her hand reassuring her it would be over soon.

The clinging of metal landing in a glass had October opening her eyes. She still had a firm hold on Steve's hand, but she didn't let go. The doctor cleaned the wound and wrapped her shoulder in white bandages.

"I know you never listen, but don't overuse your right arm; unless you want the same thing to happen like last time." The doctor smirked tossing the blood covered gauze away.

Steve looked at October wondering what happened last time. She glanced at Steve and sheepishly smiled, standing up from the table. She looked at her hand intertwined with Steve's.

"Um…Steve I kind of need my hand." She said. He looked down at his hand and realized he still held October's. He released her hand and blushed, rubbing the back of his head.

"Sorry about that…" he said. October chuckled as she grabbed his hand again leaving the medical bay. They walked up to the main deck where Tony sat, having already changed out of his suit. Tony looked up as the two entered and he raised an eyebrow at their combined hands.

"You two seem to be getting cozy." Tony smirked. October flipped him the bird and took a seat while Steve sat in between the two. Fury appeared shortly after with a solemn look on his face as he stood at the other end of the table. October detected a hint of sadness in his eyes too when she realized she hadn't seen Agent Coulson. Fury threw Coulson's Captain America trading cards on the table at Steve. He picked one up that had blood on the corner and running down the card. October refused to let the tears fall as her friend and mentor was dead.

"We're dead in the air up here. Our communications, location of the cube, Banner, Thor. I got nothing for you. Lost my one good eye. Maybe I had that coming." Fury paused before continuing. "Yes, we were going to build an arsenal with the Tesseract. I never put all my chips on that number though, because I was playing something even riskier. There was an idea, Stark knows this, called The Avengers Initiative. The idea was to bring together a group of remarkable people, see if they could become something more. See if they could work together when we needed them to, to fight the battles that we never could. Phil Coulson died still believing in that idea, in heroes."

Tony stood up abruptly and walked out of the room not saying a word. October hung her head, letting her bangs hid her face and the tears cascading down her cheeks.

"Well, it's an old fashioned notion." Fury said.

October entered her room and kicked off her converse. She lay down on the bed on her stomach as she pushed her face into the pillow. The tears stopped falling as she left the meeting room and made a bee line for her room. She was still coming to terms that Coulson was dead and that she wasn't there to help him. Her door opened to reveal Fury. He approached the bed and sat on the edge. October sat up and crossed her legs, watching him.

"I want you to accompany them to Manhattan. The Captain is rounding up Agent Romanoff and Barton to come with him. They'll be heading for the jet and I want you to meet them there. They'll need your help." Fury said.

"I thought I wasn't allowed to use my power. Seeing as how I lost control last time remember?" she grinned.

Fury smirked and stood up heading for the door. He paused and turned around. "I know you can control it. You just have to focus."

October repeated Fury's words in her head as she changed into a uniform similar to Natasha's. She grabbed her own pair of combat boots and slipped them on before heading for the jet. As she climbed in there was another pilot up front, but he paid her no mind since she was in the SHIELD uniform.

Ten minutes later October heard footsteps on the jet's ramp. She didn't need to look to see who it was. The younger pilot turned around, "You guys aren't authorized to be in here."

"Son, just don't." Steve said causing October to chuckle. The young pilot got up and exited the jet as Barton sat in the unoccupied seat. He looked over and jumped when he saw October.

"Tober what are you doing here? I thought you were in Ireland." Barton said.

"I needed a change of scenery. I completed my mission when Fury called me." October said standing up to allow Natasha to sit there.

October walked over and sat next to Steve, who was dressed in his full Captain America outfit. Steve looked up and gave her a smile as she sat next to him. He took in her change in outfit and his eyes lingered on the heart shaped locket around her neck. She unclasped the necklace and held it in her hand.

"This belonged to my mother. She gave it to me the day she died." October said opening the locket. Inside were two pictures, one of her when she was little and the second was her parents. Her father wore his dress blues while her mother was in a white wedding dress.

"The picture was taken on their wedding day. My dad was in the Marines and he's the one who inspired me to join also. After their deaths I went and signed up for the Marines until I was scouted by Fury a few years later."

Steve saw the sad look in her eyes as she spoke. "What happened?"

October closed the locket and put it back around her neck. She leaned back and closed her eyes before telling Steve about her parent's accident.

"I had just turned eighteen when it happened. We were on our way home from my birthday party with family when our car was hit by a drunk driver. My father was driving and he did his best to swerve away from the truck, but it didn't help. The truck hit us dead on, the last thing I remembered was the airbags deployed and the car hit something and flipped. I woke up in the hospital with minor injuries which surprised the doctors. They told me my parents were killed on impact." She let out a shaky breath. Steve placed a hand on her shoulder giving it a squeeze.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked." He said quietly. October leaned forward and wrapped her arms around him; shocking him. He hesitated at first, but he wrapped his arms around her in a comforting embrace. She pulled away a few minutes later and wiped her eyes.

"Sorry…" she whispered scooting away. Natasha turned around as they flew off and as Tony blew passed them. Typical Tony, October thought.

"I hope you two are ready." Natasha said turning back around. October looked at Steve who gave her a reassuring nod and smile. She smiled back and leaned against the wall of the jet wondering what was waiting for them in Manhattan.

* * *

Well that's it for chapter two! I know I jumped into the middle of the movie, but I didn't want this whole story being centered on the whole movie. Don't worry I know where I want to go with this and I hope you all enjoy it! Don't forget to review!


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you to everyone who has added this story to their favorite's and alerts list. Oh and I also want to thank Livea for reviewing and I hope your leg feels better soon!

Disclaimer: I will never own The Avengers, just October.

* * *

"Stark, we're heading north east."

"What, did you stop for drive-thru? Swing that park, I'm gonna lay 'em out for you." Stark's voice said throughout the jet. October jolted awake by the sounds of fighting. She spun around looking for the source when the jet shook and headed for the ground. Everyone in the jet braced themselves as the jet crashed into the ground, sliding. October followed Steve out of the jet and looked up; her eyes widening at the strange airship emerging from the portal.

"What the hell is that?" she exclaimed. Steve gave her a quick glance before turning back to it.

"Stark, are you seeing this?" Steve asked.

"I'm seeing, still working on believing. Where's Banner? Has he shown up yet?" Tony asked.

"Banner?" Steve questioned confused.

"Just keep me posted." Tony said before cutting communication.

The group of four ran through the streets fighting off the Chitauri. October and Natasha fired on the strange creatures as Steve hit them with his shield. They ducked behind a taxi as more Chitauri landed near them. Steve turned to Natasha and Clint,

"You think you can hold them off?" he asked.

"Captain, it would be my genuine pleasure." Clint said while he and Natasha started shooting at them. October looks over at Steve and follows his lead, heading for the cops nearby. He jumped onto one of the police cars while October kept a look out for any Chitauri.

"I need men in these buildings. There are people inside that can run into the line of fire. You take them through the basement or through the subway; you keep them off the streets. I need a perimeter as far back as 39th." Steve instructed pointing at each building.

October took down two of the Chitauri when another two got passed her. She sent the two in front of her flying down the street with a push of her hands. She spun around to stop the others.

"Why the hell should I take orders from you?" the officer said. The two Chitauri approached Steve as he turned around and took them down with his shield. October laughed as the officer started repeating Steve's orders. They went back to Natasha and Clint and continued to battle the mass amounts of Chitauri. Steve was to October's left when she saw one of the Chitauri make its way to Steve. She ran over next to him and raised her hands in front of her. The Chitauri didn't stop running at them.

"Oh come on! Please work!" October groaned and raised her hands again, closing her eyes.

"Tober…what did you do?" Clint asked with his head tilted to the right. October opened her eyes and stared at the levitating Chitauri soldier in front of her. Steve, Natasha and Clint were staring back and forth from the two.

"Uh…right…there's something I've been meaning to tell you." October said sending the soldier flying into a building. Thor arrived shortly after and landed next to Natasha and Clint.

"The powers surrounding the cube are impenetrable." Thor said looking up. Every looked to the portal as they head Tony's voice.

"Thor is right; we gotta deal with these guys."

"How do we do this?" Natasha asked.

October kept her eyes on the portal when a thought came to mind. She didn't get a chance to share it as Steve drew her attention to him.

"As a team." He said.

"I have unfinished business with Loki." Thor responded. October turned to Clint as he told Thor to get in line.

"Save it. Loki's gonna keep this fight focused on us and that's what we need. Without him these things could run wild. We got Stark up top, he's gonna need us..." Steve said. October heard the sound of a motor approaching their position. The sound got louder as a motorbike came into view with Bruce driving it. October smirked as she listened to Bruce's and Natasha's conversation, but the sound of a roar had her turning around.

"I don't' see how that's a party." Natasha said. October agreed and took a step back watching the ship.

"Seriously Tony, this is your idea of a party?" October mumbled. Steve heard her and gave her a smirk.

"Dr. Banner now might be a good time for you to get angry." Steve said.

Bruce turned around and smirked. "That's my secret Captain. I'm always angry."

October didn't have time to gawk as Bruce transformed in to the Hulk and took down the ship. She shook her head and stood next to Steve as more ships appeared from the portal. She groaned and rolled her eyes. Tony landed beside her as everyone looked up at the ships.

"Call it, Captain." Tony said.

"Alright, listen up. Until we can close that portal up there, we're gonna use containment. Barton, I want you on that roof, eyes on everything. Call out patterns and strays. Stark, you got the perimeter. Anything gets more than three blocks out, you turn it back or you turn it to ash." Steve commanded.

Clint turned to Tony as they flew off. Tony lifted Clint onto his designated roof top before flying around the city's perimeter. October turned back to Steve listening intently.

"Thor, you've gotta try and bottleneck that portal, slow them down. You've got the lightning, light the bastards up. You two are with me, we stay here on the ground, keep the fighting here. And Hulk, smash!"

The three of them were fighting off Chitauri left and right. October stood further away from the two firing away when she heard a thud behind her. She glanced over her shoulder to find a Chitauri.

"Shit." She said dodging to the side. The Chitauri soldier continued to swing his weapon at October as she dodged left and right. October miscalculated her step and was hit in the side as she was sent flying onto a car. A groan escaped her lips as she felt blood trickle down her forehead and lip.

October glanced up and rolled off the hood of the car just as the same Chitauri went to strike her again. She lost her balance and landed on her back.

"I do not have time for this." She growled lifting her hands and freezing the Chitauri in midair. October launched the monster over her head making him land on the one Steve was fighting. Steve turned around looking where the creature came from and gave October a two finger salute.

"Captain, none of this is gonna mean a damn thing if we don't close that portal." Natasha told Steve as they kept fighting.

"Our biggest guns couldn't touch it." Steve replied.

"Well, maybe it's not about guns." Natasha said as October came running over to them.

"You wanna get up there, you're gonna need a ride." Steve said as he took in the dried blood on her head.

"I got a ride. I could use a lift though." She said looking up. October followed Natasha's gaze and her eyes widened. She looked back over to Natasha only to find her running at Steve who gave her a boost with his shield. October jogged over to Steve before sending another Chitauri flying back. He looked at her and brushed a hand over her forehead.

"What happened to you?" he asked concern lacing his words.

"I was thrown onto a car. I've had worse." She smiled running down the street. Steve followed her and fought off the Chitauri that came after them. They both ended up near Stark Tower where Thor stood. October looked up the building as Steve appeared in front of her and knocking the unseen Chitauri away.

"Thanks." She said getting back to fighting.

The Chitauri kept coming wave after wave. October's breathing was labored from all the extensive fighting. She saw Steve take a hit only to be helped up by Thor. Heavy breathing sounded in front of her as she turned around. October threw her hands up to stop the creature when he was hit with Thor's hammer. Steve and Thor appeared next to her as she plopped on the ground.

"They just won't stop." October panted trying to catch her breath. Natasha's voice filled October's ear making the woman cringe. She shook her head and tuned Natasha out as she went back to catching her breath. Tony's voice however made her perk up.

"I got a nuke coming in, it's gonna blow in less than a minute. And I just where to put it."

October watched as Tony flew toward the portal directing said nuke.

"Tony don't you dare! What about Pepper?" October said. Tony didn't answer her, but she had a feeling she knew why. She hung her head as Steve spoke up confirming her fears.

"Stark, you know that's a one way trip."

Tony ignored Steve and kept flying toward the portal. October didn't look up when she heard Steve tell Natasha to close it. She clenched her hands into fists and shook her head, not wanting to believe Tony was gone.

"Son of a gun!" Steve said looking up.

"He's not slowing down." Thor said. October's head shot up to the sky as she saw Tony free-falling. Without thinking she jumped up and raised her hands trying to slow Tony down, but nothing happened. She cursed and tried again, but still nothing.

"Dammit! Why isn't it working?" she said out loud. Steve grabbed her around the waist and pulled her away as the Hulk landed where she previously stood. He set Tony on the ground and stepped away. October ran to Tony's side trying to get his helmet off when it's ripped off before her. Steve knelt down beside her as he looked at Tony. The Hulk didn't like Tony being nonresponsive so he yelled. October cringed away just as Tony was startled awake.

"What the hell? What just happened? Please tell me nobody kissed me?"

"We won." Steve said.

"Alright. Hey. Alright. Good job, guys. Let's just not come in tomorrow. Let's just take a day. Have you ever tried shawarma? There's a shawarma joint about two blocks from here. I don't know what it is, but I wanna try it." Tony said. October rolled her eyes as she placed a hand on Steve's shoulder.

"We're not done yet." Thor told them.

"And then shawarma after." Tony said earning a chuckle from October.

/LtR/

October walked down the sidewalk, her flat riding boots hitting the pavement. She made her way over to Natasha and Clint who climbed out of a SHIELD issued car. Steve was the next to show up on his motorcycle and parked before approaching the three assassins.

"Leave it to Tony to be late." She said when Tony drove up with Banner in the passenger seat. Thor led Loki to the railing as Tony opened the briefcase holding the Tesseract. October stood at the back of the group watching as Thor and Loki disappeared back to Asgard.

"Tober hold on a second." Tony said casually walking up to her. She stuffed her hands in the pockets of her black jeans as the wind blew through her hair, tank top and purple cardigan.

"What is it Tony?" she asked.

"If that's the way you're going to act I'll just turn your room into a new lab." Tony jested. "On second thought I retract my previous statement. You're welcome to stay at Stark Tower since your apartment was destroyed. Would you like a ride?"

"Thank you Tony, but I'm just going to walk. I need to clear my head." October said patting him on the cheek. Steve sat on his motorcycle watching the exchange.

"Was that a yes or a no on the staying? If it makes difference Capsicle will be staying too."

October turned around and gave him a smile. Tony understood the meaning behind it and climbed into his car driving off to take Banner to the airport. October started walking down the sidewalk watching as children ran around the park. She smiled to herself as she remembered when her father would play catch with her as he mother watched. The sound of a motorcycle caught her attention. She turned to her left and saw Steve sitting on his bike.

"Uh…I was wondering if you'd like to get coffee with me." He said rubbing the back of his head.

"I'd love to." October smiled climbing onto the bike. She wrapped her arms around Steve's waist as he pulled away from the curb.

/LtR/

Steve and October sat outside the small café neither saying anything. October lifted her cup to her lips and took a drink. Her eyes landed on Steve who was slightly slouched in his seat tilting his cup.

"I heard you are going to be staying at Stark Tower." She said trying to make small talk.

"Uh yeah Tony offered me a place to stay until I get used to this time. I have a feeling it won't be anytime soon." Steve answered looking at his cup. October reached across the table and grabbed Steve's hand.

"If you would like I could help. Any questions you have I can answer…or at least the ones I know the answer to." She smiled. Steve turned his hand over and held Octobers.

"Thanks." He said with a smile. A beeping interrupted their conversation. October reached into her pocket and pulled out a cell phone. She looked at it confused since she didn't have a cell phone. The last one broke while she was on a mission and never bought a new one. She hit the accept button and held it up to her ear.

"Hello?" She said as Steve watched her.

"_I see you and the Capsicle are out on a date."_ Tony said.

"When did you slip the phone into my pocket?" October said rolling her eyes. She looked at Steve and mouthed 'Tony' as she answered his unasked question. Steve nodded his head and looked around.

"_I might have snuck into your room while you were sleeping or was it when you were in the shower?" _

Steve's head turned when he heard the anger in October's voice. "You snuck into my room while I was in the shower? The next time I see you you're a dead man." She exclaimed.

"_Sorry gotta go. Oh and Pepper wants to see you and bring the Capsicle, she wants to meet him too. I don't know why, but whatever."_ Tony said hanging up.

October pulled the phone away and glared at it. She put the phone back in her pocket and looked at Steve.

"Come on there's someone I want you to meet." She said standing up. Steve pulled out his wallet and set a few dollars on the table before following October to his motorcycle.

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed! Coming up next Steve's meeting with Pepper and other...interesting things.


	4. Chapter 4

I have finally got my laptop to cooperate! (Dances) Here is the next chapter and I hope you all like it!

Disclaimer: I only own October. Enough said...

* * *

October and Steve stood outside Stark Tower. Steve wasn't sure if he should be concerned or not about this meeting. October's hand intertwined with his as she pulled him inside and into the elevator.

"_Hello Miss Donovan. It's nice to have you back." _

Steve jumped at the voice and looked around for the source when he heard October chuckled to his right. He turned toward her with a frightened expression. She chuckled again and pointed at the ceiling. Steve followed her finger and stared at the ceiling in confusion.

"Thank you JARVIS. I'm glad to be back. I'm sure Tony has told you all about Captain Rogers here correct?" October responded. Steve jumped again and looked around frantically for the voice.

"_Oh how rude of me sir. I am JARVIS, an AI. It's nice to meet you Mister Rogers." The AI said._

October placed her hand on Steve's arm causing him to look at her. He was still confused to where the voice was coming from and what an AI was.

"What's an AI?" he asked.

"Artificial Intelligence...let's just it deals with machines." October replied when the elevator doors opened. Standing in front of the elevator was a woman with blue eyes and strawberry blonde hair. The woman had her arms crossed and sending a glare at October. October went to hide behind Steve when she was pulled from the elevator and brought into a tight hug.

"Pep…Pepper…I…can't breathe…"October said trying to pull away. Pepper released October allowing her to breathe. October was just about to speak when she received a hard slap to her shoulder. She stared at Pepper in shock at being hit and turned to look at Steve.

"Nice slap. Remind me not to make you mad." Tony said walking into the room. Pepper turned and gave Tony a look before turning back to October.

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming back?" Pepper asked shaking October. Steve made his way over to Tony who was standing by the bar. They watched as Pepper kept shaking the brunette and badgering her with questions.

"So Capsicle how was your date with Tober?" Tony asked grabbing a glass and pouring himself a drink. Steve sent Tony a glare.

"It wasn't a date." Steve replied. Tony took a long drink before setting the glass back on the counter.

"If you say so, Cap. Uh Pep I think she's shaken enough." Tony said looking at the two women. Pepper let go of October and watched as she tried to not fall over. Once October was steady she glared at the older woman who just smiled at her.

"That was really uncalled for Pepper!" October said when she noticed Tony motioning her to stop talking with his hands, but she ignored him. "After I helped save New York too!" Tony threw his hands up in the air and groaned before pouring himself another drink; downing it quickly. October looked over at Tony with a raised eyebrow when she felt Pepper directly in front of her. She turned back around and paled. The look on Pepper's face was one she never wanted to see again.

"Uh Pep…let's not do anything rash…"October began to say when she took off running. The older woman ran after her.

"October Teresa Donovan, how dare you not tell me you were joining the Avengers?" Pepper shouted.

"I knew you would act like this, hence the reason why I never told you!" October shouted back making her way to Steve. She dove behind Steve and used him as a shield from Pepper when Tony walked around the bar and put an arm around Pepper's waist.

"Sadly no killing the rug rat; I don't think the doctor would appreciate that." Tony said. October and Steve's ears perked up upon hearing doctor.

"Wait Doctor Banner is here? I thought he was leaving?" Steve asked looking at Tony. October peeked around Steve's arm and nodded.

"After a little of convincing, not on my part mind you, Banner, the hawk, Red and Point Break will all be staying here. Do not give me that look Tober; you know I hate that look!" Tony said avoiding October's gaze.

"Well this will be interesting; three women living in the same place as five men. Pepper does that offer still stand from a few years ago?" October asked moving to stand beside Steve. Steve looked down at October wondering what she was talking about. Pepper smiled and nodded. Tony looked at Pepper then at October who was grinning. The women smiling at each other were never a good sign for Tony.

"I do believe it is time for me to leave." Tony said rushing out of the room. Pepper and October giggled before turning to Steve. He looked at the two with wide eyes unsure of what they were planning. October pulled Steve over to Pepper and smiled before introducing them.

"Steve this is Pepper Potts, Tony's personal assistant. Pepper this is Steve Rogers, otherwise known as Captain America." October smiled.

"It's nice to finally meet you Captain." Pepper smiled holding out her hand. Steve grasped her hand and gave it a shake.

"It's nice to meet you too ma'am and Steve is fine." He replied with a smile. The elevator door dinged as Clint, Natasha, Thor and Bruce walked out and over to them. October greeted them all before turning to Steve.

"I really hate to leave you, but Pepper and I have some business to take care of. Natasha you're coming up." October said walking over to the red haired assassin. She grabbed Natasha's arm and started dragging her toward the elevator. Pepper smiled as Natasha broke free of October's grip and tripped her.

"Oh come on! That really wasn't necessary Natasha! Don't you want to see me get dragged shopping or not?" October said still on the floor.

"She hates shopping with a passion. I'm sure you'll get a kick out of it." Tony said returning to the room. October glared at Tony from her spot on the floor when she was hauled to her feet and pushed into the elevator.

"That was not the offer I was talking about! Pepper! Please tell him!" October groaned.

"It's your fault for not specifying which offer." Pepper said. Natasha covered her laugh with a cough as Pepper pressed a button.

"Steve help me!" October shouted trying to get out of the elevator. Steve looked at Tony who was shaking his head as the elevator doors closed. They could hear October shouting and cursing the other two women as the elevator descended to ground level.

"Well she certainly has a set of lungs on her." Clint commented as the others nodded.

"If our Capsicle gets a move on that won't be the only reason she's screaming." Tony said with a grin. Steve spun around as his face turned red in embarrassment.

"Is there no filter on what comes out of your mouth?" Steve asked his face burning red.

"I just say what comes to mind. No filter needed." Tony said walking toward the elevator. "Come it is time for the grand tour of the marvelous Stark Tower!"

"Or what's left of it…" Clint said as they followed the genius inventor.

Meanwhile Pepper, Natasha and October stood in Victoria's Secret. October groaned as Pepper grabbed a few bras and panties that October wouldn't be caught dead in. Natasha had found the lingerie section and grinned when she found the perfect item.

"Pepper why must you torture me so?" October groaned as another bra landed in the pile she was holding.

"You can never have too much! Besides this is all going on Tony's card, you should be spending as much as possible!" Pepper smiled walking over to the sleepwear with Natasha. October reluctantly followed until her eyes landed on the piece of clothing Pepper held up.

"Oh please god no! I will not wear that!" October exclaimed. Natasha and Pepper giggled as they went searching for more. "You two are horrible…" she groaned following after them.

Once Pepper paid for everything they exited the store and walked down the sidewalk. October carried her assortment of bags when they approached Bath and Body Works. Pepper grabbed October's wrist and pulled her into the store. Natasha followed along enjoying the torment her friend was going through. All three women filled their baskets with an assortment of shower gels, fragrances, and lotions. They left the store with more bags and chatted as they continued walking down the sidewalk.

"Should we get some dinner or keep shopping? You'll be trying on clothes Tober." Pepper said looking at the two.

"Let's just get the shopping over with and then we can get food. I hate trying on clothes after eating." October answered walking ahead of the other women.

October's arms were filled with multiple bags as Pepper and Natasha had only had a few. They all sat in a nice restaurant setting their bags under the table. The waiter came by to take their order and October was the last one to go. She followed Pepper's and Natasha's idea of a salad and water. Plain and simple, but if she was hungry later she'd just find something at Stark Tower.

"So my little Tober has found herself a man. How is the Captain?" Pepper questioned.

"Wait since when did you and the Captain get together?" Natasha asked suddenly interested.

October took a long drink of water before answering, "We're not together. We're just friends besides we haven't had a proper date."

Pepper and Natasha shared a look and grinned. October looked at them and rolled her eyes.

"That's not what I heard." Pepper teased.

"Let me guess Tony? What happened earlier was just a friendly get together nothing more." October countered. Their salads arrived shortly and October dug in without another word.

"We're not letting you off the hook that easy Tober. Now do you like Steve or not?" Pepper questioned. October was silent as she swirled her glass around.

"I've only known the man for a few days. I need more time to figure out if I like him or not." October explained.

"You do like him! It's all over your face!" Natasha said grinning. October's mouth fell open as she gapped at her friend.

"I do not!"

"Do to."

"Do not!"

"Tober you're blushing." Pepper interjected with a smile. October groaned and hit her head on the table. Curse Steve for being so handsome and nice and old fashioned. "Fine…I do like him. Happy?"

The two women nodded and smiled in victory. October waved their waiter over and asked for the check before glaring at the other two. Pepper handed the waiter Tony's card and waited for him to return so she could sign. They all grabbed their bags and left the restaurant surprised at how dark it was.

"I didn't think we would be gone that long." Pepper said looking at her watch. October heard a noise to her left and looked over. A group of men stood a little ways down the sidewalk watching them. October nudged Natasha with her elbow signaling to the men behind her. Natasha looked and nodded at October.

"So Pepper how about we hit one more shop? I need a new iPod and some other electronic accessories." October said looping her arm through Peppers leading her in the opposite direction. Pepper glanced at the girl confused as she was pulled down the sidewalk. Natasha looked behind them to find the men following.

"Damn they're following us. We need to get to the others." Natasha said quietly. Pepper glanced at the red head with wide eyes.

"What? Who's following us?" she asked. October stopped Pepper from turning around when she picked up the pace.

"I need you phone." October said holding out her other hand. Pepper dropped the phone into her hand and tried to keep up. October blindly scrolled through Pepper's contacts when she saw a familiar one and dialed it. It ringed three times before he answered.

"_Doctor Banner." _

"Bruce it is October are the others around?"

"_They're huddled around the TV. Why what's going on?" _

"Please just tell them we're being followed by some men. Pepper's with us and we don't want to…shit. Please just hurry!" October said as the call was dropped.

Bruce ran out of the kitchen just as Clint was walking in.

"What's the hurry?" Clint asked.

"Pepper, Natasha and October are being followed. They're not sure by whom, but from what I heard they need help." Bruce explained. The guy's heads turned at the news and they all jumped up. Tony was the first one out of the room heading for his suit as the other's followed. Steve went and changed into his suit and headed for the entrance. Bruce stood there waiting with Clint and Thor when Tony flew passed them.

"Come on." Steve said running after Tony. They raced down the street when they heard shouts and people ignoring the scene. They arrived just as October was pounding a man in the face with her fist.

"Damn it not the face you bitch!" a man yelled.

"Next time don't try to feel me up! Or I'll make sure you can never reproduce!" October yelled as the men approached. Natasha stood in front of Pepper as two more men advanced on her, but they froze when they saw the men behind her.

"Shit let's get out of here. It's not worth it man!" another said running off down the street. The man October was fighting punched her in the face and kicked her off of him before he took off after his friends. Steve kneeled down next to October and grabbed chin. She looked up at him and winced when his hand traced the bruise forming on her cheek. Bruce walked over and knelt next to her after checking Pepper and Natasha. He ran his fingers over her cheek and checked to make sure nothing else was injured.

"What happened?" Steve asked helping October to her feet. She leaned against him as he wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Assholes trying to have some fun and we refused so they got mad. I can handle being called a bitch, but when a friend is called one I lose it. Oh and I can walk Steve no need to help…" she said before she was picked up and cradled in Steve's arms.

"Steven! Put me down!" October protested trying to get out of his arms. Steve tightened his hold and smiled down at her. She looked up and blushed before sitting still and hanging her head. "If you're going to carry me then you get to carry our bags Tony."

"Wait what?" Tony said startled.

"You heard her Tony; you get to be the bag boy." Pepper said holding out the bags for him to take. Tony grumbled, but took the bags before flying off. October grinned at Pepper as she was carried down the sidewalk back to Stark Tower.

"You know I could get used to this." She said quietly. Steve heard her and smiled silently agreeing with her.

* * *

Hey everyone sorry for not updating like I wanted to, but I had some laptop issues… I must have had some bad luck the last two days. Anyways here is the next chapter! Hope you all enjoyed!


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everyone! Sorry for the delay I was overcome with the bad case of cramps (Which I never get) and couldn't find the time to type this up. I hope you all enjoy!

Disclaimer: I only own October.

* * *

It's been a week since Loki's attack on New York. Everyone was settled in at Stark Tower and having a good time. Last night was another one of their team bonding moments as they all sat around the flat screen TV hanging on the wall. October sat next to Steve in a corner of the couch, on their left was Pepper and Tony, and on their right were Bruce and Thor. Natasha and Clint sat on the floor in front of Steve and October. They passed around a bowl of popcorn while they watched a movie. The group settled on watching a horror movie much to Pepper's protest. October had her legs curled under her as she leaned against Steve's side. Halfway through the movie October hid her face in Steve's shoulder and gripped his arm not looking at the movie; Pepper followed October's example. When the movie was over October was clinging to Steve as the others headed off to bed.

"October, are you alright?" Steve asked looking down at her.

"Peachy…I don't think I'll be getting any sleep tonight." October mumbled into his shoulder. Steve shook his head and let out a laugh. He helped her to her feet and led the way up the hidden staircase and along the catwalk leading to their rooms. October was still clinging to Steve's arm as the approached her room. Steve opened the door and walked inside toward October's bed. She sat on the bed as Steve looked around the room. It was set up just like his only everything was positioned the opposite way. The bed was along the left wall while the bathroom was on the left.

"Uh sorry about the mess, I never could keep my room clean." October said from her position on the bed.

"It's alright." He responded taking in the messy room. Clothes and stray boxes scattered around the room. His eyes landed on the dresser where her iPod touch sat in the dock station; a book case right next to it. October stood up from the bed and walked over to her dresser pulling open the top drawer. She grabbed a pair of red and black plaid pajama pants and a black tank top before heading for the bathroom.

Steve looked through her bookcase when the bathroom door opened again. He turned around and watched as October put her hair up in a ponytail, washed her face, and brushed her teeth. She exited the bathroom turning the light off on her way out and climbed into the bed. October folded the comforter down at the end of the bed along with the black sheets.

"Goodnight October." Steve said heading for the door.

"Steve, wait…uh…could you stay, please? At least until I fall asleep?" October asked quietly looking down at the sheets.

"Uh are you sure?" Steve asked as a blush slowly appeared on his face.

"I wouldn't be asking now would I?" She said with a teasing tone. October patted the spot next to her and slid over when Steve sat down. He leaned back against the pillows when October scooted closer and rested her head on his shoulder. Before they knew it, they were both fast asleep.

~L~

The next morning October woke up with a jump. The dream she had was vivid and she didn't want to replay it. She opened her eyes to see white. She followed the white up to the top and her eyes widened when she looked at Steve. October pulled away and looked at Steve who was sleeping peacefully beside her, his hair disheveled. She smiled and quietly climbed out of the bed heading for her dresser. She grabbed a pair of running shorts and slipped out of her pajama pants before slipping them on. October rummaged around for a pair of socks and her running shoes before she brushed her teeth and left the room. She glanced back at Steve who had turned on his side and smiled before closing the door.

October glanced over to railing of the catwalk to the kitchen down below to see if anyone else was up. When she didn't see anyone she lightly ran down the stairs and headed into the kitchen for a water bottle. Water bottle in hand, October headed for the elevator and rode it down to the entrance of Stark Tower.

"_Good morning Miss Donovan." JARVIS said._

"Morning to you too JARVIS, and what have I told you about calling me that? October is perfectly fine." She said with a smile.

"_Forgive me October it must have slipped my mind." _

October could detect the teasing tone in the AI's voice as she stepped out of the elevator. No one was around so she started to stretch before her morning run.

"JARVIS, if I'm not back before everyone is awake please let them know I went for a run."

"_Of course October."_

Satisfied with her stretching, October headed out into the early morning air and headed toward Central Park. The city was starting to come alive as more people and cars appeared on the streets and sidewalks. She passed a few other early joggers and nodded in greeting as she passed before heading back toward Stark Tower. It had become routine for her to wake up every morning and go for a run.

She saw Stark Tower appear in the distance and she slowed her pace to a light jog. The water was empty so she didn't want to overheat. She stepped inside of the Tower and greeted the few workers who had arrived and headed for the elevator. The elevator ride was quick since it was the Avengers own personal elevator. The doors opened and October stepped out heading into the kitchen. When she entered she wasn't expecting anyone to be up.

"Oh good morning Bruce." She said greeting the doctor.

"Morning October." He responded watching as October grabbed a washcloth and wiping her face. Bruce turned back to his newspaper and tea when another set of footsteps were heard entering the kitchen. October looked up and found Clint dragging his feet toward the island and sitting on a stool.

"It's too early to be up." He groaned resting his head on the island. October chuckled and stood up.

"How about I make breakfast?" she offered. Clint's head flew up from the counter and he nodded frantically. October smiled and rolled her eyes heading for the pantry and fridge. She grabbed the pancake mix, eggs, bacon, sausage and milk before grabbing all the skillets and griddle that she would need. Knowing Thor's bottomless pit of a stomach she would have to make a ton of food. October went to work as Bruce moved out of her way and took her seat at the table with his paper and tea in hand as Clint rested his head back on the counter.

~L~

An hour later the smell of cooking sausage and bacon wafted through the air. The remaining people still sleeping woke up and entered the kitchen. Natasha was the first to enter followed by Pepper and Tony, who was followed by Thor.

"Lady Donovan how I have missed thou cooking!" he said walking over and picking her up in a hug.

"Easy there buddy. Could you do me a favor and grab the plates and cups? Then just set them out on the table." October said pointing at the cabinet next to her. Thor nodded and opened the cabinet pulling out said plates and cups. October went back to flipping pancakes when Steve entered the kitchen. She looked over and quickly looked away as a blush crept onto her face. Steve walked over and stood next to her watching as she flipped the pancakes. Everyone sitting at the table was silent as they watched the two.

"I'm sorry about last night. I didn't mean to fall asleep." Steve said quietly.

"It's quite alright Steve. No harm done." October smiled at him. She looked over at the table just as everyone began talking again. Tony wiggled his eyebrows and gave her a knowing smirk to which she just flipped him off earning a laugh in return. October flipped the last of the pancakes onto the platter and started to put the rest of the food on other platters.

"Mind helping me carry these to the table?" she asked holding out the platter with pancakes. Steve nodded and smiled taking the platter from her hands and grabbing another before setting it on the table. October followed behind him with the last platter filled with bacon and sausage. She set it on the table and went to the fridge, grabbing the juice carton and the coffee pot.

"This looks great October! Where did you learn to cook?" Clint asked digging into the food. October sat in between Steve and Bruce before piling food onto her plate.

"I learned from the best; my mother and grandmother. If you all want I can cook dinner too." She said digging into her food.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea! Just try not to burn anything this time." Tony said with a grin. October glared at him and threw a piece of pancake at him.

"Technically it was your fault last time. I wasn't the one who fell asleep while there was food in the oven." She countered. Tony threw the piece of pancake back at her landing it right down her tank top.

"Score!" Tony shouted, throwing his hands up. October looked at him with her mouth opened and plucked the pancake piece out of her shirt. Pepper glared at Tony as she pulled his arms back down.

"Enough you two." She said looking between them. October shrugged and went back to her food when something else hit her. She looked up and glared at Tony who had gone back to eating and wasn't looking at her.

The rest of breakfast went by without any more food being thrown and October cleaning up the mess. Steve walked over and took the towel from October's hand causing her to look at him.

"Let me help. I'll dry and put away, you wash." He said waiting for the next dish. October smiled and put her hands back into the soapy water. The two finished in record time as Steve put the last plate in the cabinet. October wiped her hands on the dishtowel and turned to Steve.

"Thank you. I would have been here all morning." She smiled. Steve smiled back at her and followed her out of the kitchen. Clint and Natasha were fighting over the remote while Thor sat watching them. Bruce had disappeared to his lab while Pepper went off to a meeting with Tony. October headed for the stairs when she heard a thud and Clint groaning. She was followed by Steve as they headed toward their bedrooms. October stood outside her door when she glanced at Steve who had just opened his door.

"Uh, hey Steve, I was wondering if you'd like to make a trip to the store with me. I need to pick up some items for dinner tonight. I could use some help." She said.

"Sure." He answered. A smile light up October's face as she walked over to him and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"We'll head out in say an hour." She said walking back to her door and slipping inside. Steve stood still and placed a hand on the cheek October had kissed. He smiled and went inside his room to get cleaned up.

~L~

October stood in her bathroom putting the finishing touches on her makeup. She put the cap back on the black eye liner and picked up her straightener. After a few minutes she was satisfied with the way her hair looked and unplugged the straightener. October walked over to her dresser and pulled out one of the new bra and underwear combo she bought with Pepper and Natasha. She dropped the towel and slipped the garments on and pulled open another drawer. She grabbed a pair of dark blue destroyed skinny jeans and a white tank top.

As she was pulling the tank top over her head she heard a knock on her door. She pulled the tank top down and smoothed it free of wrinkles before opening the door. Steve stood before her in a pair of khaki pants and a plaid button up shirt tucked into his pants. She smiled and waved him in as she walked over to the closet. Steve walked inside and sat on the bed watching October pull out a black leather jacket and a pair of black buckled canvas boots. She walked over and sat on the bed pulling on her boots and jacket.

"I just need my wallet and phone and we'll be set." She said opening the bedside table. She looked around the room making sure she had everything before she walked in front of Steve. She held out her hand for him to take and led him out of the room. Steve's grip on her hand tightened as they descended the stairs and found Natasha sitting on Clint's back.

"Try not to kill him while we're gone Nat. I don't want to have to explain that one to Tony." October said pulling Steve toward the elevator. Natasha jumped up from the couch and grabbed the collar of Clint's shirt walking over toward them.

"Mind if we tag along? I need to pick up something's." Natasha said giving October a look. October understood the look and nodded. Clint rubbed his back as they all piled into the elevator and toward the garage. October hadn't let go of Steve's hand to which he was happy. He gave her hand a squeeze causing her to look up at him with a smile. She squeezed his hand back just as the elevator doors opened.

"Whoa I wasn't expecting him to have this many cars." Clint said looking around. October laughed and led them over to a white Civic. October climbed into the driver seat as Steve sat in the passenger side as Natasha and Clint climbed in back. October started the car and pulled out of the garage heading for the nearest store.

Surprisingly the drive wasn't bad and they made it to the store within twenty minutes. October parked in the garage as everyone piled out of the car. She walked over to Steve and smiled before grabbing his hand. They entered the store and agreed to meet by the registers when they were done. October pushed the cart while Steve walked beside her as they headed toward the meat.

"Any idea on what you want to make?" Steve asked.

"I'm planning on making Tikka Masala. Ever heard of it?" She asked looking over at him. He shook his head and she smiled.

"It's rather delicious. It's pretty much a dish of roasted chicken chunks in a spicy sauce. Whenever I have it I always serve it on rice and with pita bread." She explained heading for the chicken. She grabbed a plastic bag and five packs of chicken breasts since she had to feed one bottomless pit and seven other people including her. She placed the chicken in the cart as she headed down an aisle. Steve followed next to her watching as October grabbed the various ingredients she needed. They reached the bread aisle when they ran into Natasha and Clint. Natasha pulled October away from the cart and down the feminine hygiene aisle knowing the two men wouldn't follow.

"You know I think Pepper has everything we need." October said watching as Natasha picked up two different boxes.

"Actually not anymore she doesn't." Natasha said holding them up for October to choose. October pointed at the brand on the left and went to grab a few for her supply too. They walked back toward the men when Natasha shoved the boxes in her hands into October's.

"You have got to be kidding me. Nat you are the most awkward shopper I know." October said rolling her eyes. Natasha hit her in the arm as they reached the cart. Steve and Clint looked at the two and their eyes widened when they saw what October was carrying. They quickly looked away as she tossed the boxes in the cart.

"What never seen a box of tampons before?" she teased. Neither of the men answered as they continued shopping.

~L~

An hour later they had everything they needed and packed the bags into the trunk. October and Natasha couldn't stop laughing at Steve and Clint's embarrassed faces as the cashier rang up the multiple boxes of tampons.

"Oh come on you two it wasn't that bad!" October said with a laugh.

"You two didn't have to buy four boxes! Are you stocking up for the apocalypse?" Clint groaned.

Natasha and October laughed again as they headed back to Stark Tower. "Just be glad Thor didn't tag along. It would have been worse!" Natasha said. October pulled into the garage at Stark Tower and as soon as she stopped Clint ran out of the car and inside.

"Was it really that bad?" October asked turning to Steve. Steve glanced at her from the corner of his eye and shook his head.

"I think we traumatized them Tober." Natasha whispered. October nodded as she started pulling bags out of the trunk. Steve grabbed the bags from October's arms and headed for the elevator just as Bruce walked over to them.

"I think we did traumatize them." October said as Bruce appeared.

"Traumatized them with what?" he asked helping them with the rest of the bags. Natasha and October looked at each other before turning to Bruce.

"Apparently they've never seen a box of tampons before." October said walking along side Bruce. He smiled and let out a laugh as they entered the elevator. They deposited the bags on the counter and table where they found the rest of the bags. Steve and Clint were nowhere to be seen which made October and Natasha roll their eyes.

"They are big babies!" Natasha said storming off toward Clint's room. October sighed and turned to the bags and began putting everything away. Bruce walked over to her and started to help.

"You really don't have to help." She told him with a smile.

"It seems as though your help disappeared. Besides I'm not busy." He replied opening the fridge to put things away.

"Thank you again Bruce." She said as they finished putting away everything. He turned toward her and nodded before slipping out of the kitchen.

October sighed and went over to the couch. She plopped down face first and kicked off her boots.

"JARVIS what time is it?" she asked the AI.

"_2:15 pm." He responded._

"So that gives me a little less than four hours to take a nap. Can you wake me when it's 6 please?"

"_Certainly October, have a nice nap." _

October chuckled and curled into the fetal position before falling asleep.

~L~

Steve exited his room and went to find October. He knocked on her door but received no answer so he opened the door to check. She wasn't inside so he closed the door and headed downstairs. When he reached the last step he found October curled up on the couch sleeping. He smiled and walked over to the couch and sat down.

"_October it is 6:00." JARVIS said_.

Steve jumped at the sound of the AI's voice. A pop from his right caught his attention as October sat up and stretched. She popped her neck and neck as she stood up. She looked over at Steve and jumped.

"How long have you been there?" she asked.

"Not long. I actually came looking for you." He said looking off to the side. The cushion next to him dipped as October sat down. She placed her hand on his cheek and turned him toward her. They stared at each other for a few minutes until October started to lean forward. Steve also leaned forward until their faces were inches apart. October went to close the gap when the ding from the elevator made them jump apart. Tony strolled in and spotted the two on the couch, a grin forming on his face. Before Tony could say anything October pointed at him.

"Do not say a word." She said standing up and heading into the kitchen. Tony looked over at Steve who hadn't moved from his spot on the couch. The sound of pots and pans clinking together brought him from his reverie. Steve shook his head and leaned his elbows on his knees and cradling his head in his hands.

"Hope I didn't interrupt anything." Tony grinned walking over to the couch. Steve sent Tony a glare when a curse came from the kitchen. Steve removed himself from the couch and headed into the kitchen. Tony reclined back with his hands folded behind his head, and a big smile on his face.

When Steve entered the kitchen he paused in the doorway and laughed. October was climbing on the counter trying to reach for a can on the top shelf. She turned toward the doorway as she grabbed the can and the next thing she knew her foot slipped.

"Ah shit…" she said as gravity took its toll. October squeezed her eyes shut waiting for the impact on the hardwood floor, but it never came. She cracked one eye open and stared into Steve's blue eyes.

"Clumsy me…uh thank you, Steve." October said quietly as she diverted her eyes to the ground. Steve noticed the look of sadness in her eyes and sighed. He placed October on her feet and stepped back.

"You're welcome." He said watching her move to the stove. Steve rubbed the back of his neck as a million thoughts raced through his mind. Ever since he laid eyes on October he felt the need to protect her. When they were fighting the Chitauri he realized she could handle herself, but he still wanted to protect her; to be with her. The moment they had on the couch made him want to be with her even more. Steve's mind replayed the pained look in October's eyes when Tony walked into the room.

"Hello earth to Steve. Are you in there?" October said waving her hand in front of his face. Steve grabbed her wrist and looked at her. She looked back but diverted her gaze again. He sighed releasing her wrist.

"Sorry…Is there something you need help with?" he asked breaking the uncomfortable silence. October raised her head and motioned him over to the counter. A cutting board, knife and chicken were laid out on the board.

"Could you cut the chicken into chunks and then toss it in this pan? I'll finish the sauce and then everything will be ready." She said walking over to a bubbling pan. Steve went to work cutting the chicken while he stole glances at October's back. The leather jacket sat on the back of a chair allowing Steve to see October's bare shoulders. Steve could make out the markings of a tattoo along her shoulder blades and back causing him to set down the knife. The black ink stood out underneath the tank top allowing him to read a name on the upper portion of her right shoulder.

_Jenna _was the name followed by two dates. He silently read them when October turned around. He quickly went back to cutting the last chicken and carried it over to the pan. Steve slid the chicken from the board into the searing pan. October grabbed a wooden spoon and handed it to Steve as she went back to stirring the sauce. They stood in silence as they finished cooking dinner.

~L~

Dinner went by without a problem, well except for Clint and Tony racing toward the sink for some water. They were the only two who found the dish spicy whereas everyone else complained about them being babies. The cleanup was quick since October and Steve washed everything while they waited for the chicken to cook. As for the dishes everyone put their own in the dishwasher.

October had excused herself from the group as they continued watching a movie. She went upstairs to her room and flopped onto the bed. Her phone vibrating on the floor beside her bed made her groan and crawl over to it. Quickly reading the name she hit the ignore button and placed it back on the floor. She rolled over onto her back letting her head hang over the side of the bed.

"It's open." She called out as someone knocked. The door opened to reveal Steve who had a concerned look. October sighed and sat up allowing Steve to sit down. They sat in silence trying to think of what to say when October's phone started vibrating again. Steve watched October lean over the bed and plucks the phone from the floor. October glared at the name on the caller id and tossed the phone under a pillow.

"Aren't you going to answer it?" Steve asked pointing to the pillow.

"It's nobody. So what brings you here? I thought you'd want to be with the others." October said avoiding his eyes. Steve reached out and cupped October's face turning her to face him.

"Something's bothering you and I can't help but feel I have something to do with it. You haven't looked at me since…well, you know." Steve said staring at her.

October placed a hand on Steve's cheek giving him a small smile. "It's nothing that you did Steve. I-I just don't want to hurt you or anyone else again." The smile fell from her face as she closed her eyes. A few tears escaped and slid down her cheeks. Steve ran his thumb under her eyes wiping the tears away.

"October the only way you'll hurt me is if you keep pushing me away." He said.

"I'm only doing this because I care about you, and I don't want to see you hurt. I'm not exactly safe to be around especially since my telekinesis has been off lately." She said scooting away. Steve's brow furrowed at the news. He wasn't aware she was having trouble with her power, but he did remember hearing shaking coming from her room a few nights ago.

"Maybe someone can help…" he began only to stop due to the look October gave him. She pulled her knees up to her chest and ducked her head down.

"I just need some time to think. My emotions don't exactly help with controlling my power. I asked Tony to make a stabilizer for me to wear. It should help me control my telekinesis but we're not sure how well." She sighed before continuing, "Please wait for me."

Steve didn't reply right away as his brow was still furrowed. After a few minutes he sighed.

"Alright I'll wait but if this stabilizer doesn't work I will find a way to help. I promise." He said placing a hand on her knee. October looked up and gave him a weak smile, but nodded. Steve pulled her into a hug and placed a kiss on the top of her head. October weakly wrapped her arms around his waist and laying her head on his chest.

"Thank you." She whispered into his shirt. Steve heard her whisper and rubbed her back soothingly until they pulled apart.

"I'm going to get some sleep. See you in the morning?" October said quietly. Steve nodded and stood up from the bed heading for the door. He turned around only to hear the bathroom door close. Steve closed October's door behind him and went off to find Tony, a determination in his eyes.

* * *

~L~

Phew! This took me forever to type! I threw in kind of a twist and who keeps calling October? Stay tuned to find out more! I hope you all enjoyed! (Smiles and waves)


	6. Chapter 6

I would have had this out sooner but I noticed some mistakes and had to go back through and fix them. Now with that being said I hope you all enjoy! :D

Here is the link to October's outfit: www polyvore com/cgi/set?id=54358521

Disclaimer: We all know I do not own anything dealing with the Avengers…except for the Captain America plushie and October.

* * *

It's been a week since Steve found out about October's power being out of whack. He had gone down to Tony's personal lab and told him about it. Tony showed Steve the device he was working on to help her better control and stabilize her power. The device was a black leather wrap bracelet. Steve had personally delivered the bracelet to October telling her that it was from Tony and that it would help her. She smiled as she took the bracelet from his outstretched hand and slipped it on. That was last week and so far there was no incident.

October sat at the kitchen table flipping through a magazine and eating an apple when Steve walked in. He walked over to the table and sat down next to her watching her flip the pages. He cleared his throat earning her attention.

"Oh good morning Steve." She smiled.

"Good morning. Um…I was wondering if you would like to go out and do something today." Steve asked rubbing the back of his neck. October looked up from her magazine and stopped in mid-bite of her apple. She pulled the apple away from her mouth and smiled.

"I'd love to Steve. Do you have a place in mind?" she replied finishing her apple. Steve smiled and nodded.

"I was thinking we could check out the Guggenheim Museum."

"Perfect. It's been awhile since I was last there. Let me go grab some shoes and then we can head out." She said closing the magazine and walking away from the table. Steve sat at the table smiling when he heard a buzzing noise. He looked over at October's vacated spot and found her phone. He leaned over and picked it up looking at the lit up screen. Steve's brow furrowed when he read the name on the screen. The sound of footsteps approached from him so he placed the phone back on the table and leaned back in his chair.

"Alright I'm ready." October said behind him. Steve stood up, grabbed her phone again and handed it to her. She thanked him and placed it in her satchel bag. They walked side by side to the elevator and went on their way.

~L~

October watched as Steve stopped to look at all the art work. She smiled to herself when Steve pointed out a picture that he liked. They had spent nearly two hours in the museum when they left and headed for a nearby diner. Steve held the door open for her to which she thanked him causing him to smile. They sat in a booth toward the front and grabbed the menus from the table. A waitress walked over and smiled at them both, but October noticed the waitresses eyes lingered on Steve longer than October liked. They ordered their food as the waitress walked off to go fix their drinks.

"Thank you for coming with me today." Steve said wringing his hands together.

"You're welcome. It's been great." October reached across the table and put her hand on top of Steve's. He looked up at her and smiled just as the waitress returned with their drinks. She set Steve's down first when she saw October's hand on top of his. She set October's glass on the table roughly before walking away. Steve raised an eyebrow at the waitress confused.

"Did we do something wrong?" he asked. October took a quick drink before answering.

"No she must have seen something she didn't like."

Steve raised his other eyebrow even more confused. October snickered behind her hand at the look on his face. "Honestly Steve it's nothing."

Their food arrived shortly and they both dug in. Halfway through their meals, someone walked passed their table. October looked up and at a booth a couple rows down from them. The man sitting there stared at October. She couldn't see his eyes behind the black sunglasses, but she felt like she knew him.

"October is everything alright?" Steve asked concerned. She snapped her eyes over to Steve.

"Yeah. Yeah sorry I thought I saw someone I recognized that's all." She answered finishing her burger. Steve glanced over his shoulder to see what October was staring at when he saw the man. The man gave Steve a creepy smile as he stared at him. Steve turned back around and pulled out his wallet. October wiped her mouth with the napkin when she looked back at the strange man, but he was nowhere to be seen.

"He's gone." She said. Steve set down a few dollars for the tip before looking behind him. The man was indeed gone but they never saw anyone walk by them.

"Let's go." Steve said standing up and holding his hand out. October grabbed his offered hand as they walked out of the diner after paying. She held onto Steve's hand tightly as they walked down the sidewalk and to Central Park. A million thoughts were running through her mind trying to find out how she knew that man. A ringing sounded from her satchel stirring her from her thoughts. She removed her hand from Steve's and pulled her phone from the bag.

"Did you hurt yourself in the lab again Tony?" she asked answering the phone.

"_No not yet anyway. So how is your date with the Cap going?" _

"It's not a date Tony. We just went to the museum and then out to lunch." She mumbled.

"_That sounds like a date to me sweetheart." _

"I've got to go Tony. Try not to do anything stupid!" she said disconnecting the call. She looked over to find Steve giving her an amused look. She smiled and dropped the phone into her bag before taking Steve's hand again. They resumed walking when another thought came to mind.

"Steve was this supposed to be a date?" October asked. When Steve didn't answer she looked up to find him blushing. "So it was!"

"Yes." He said quietly.

"Well I must say this was the greatest date I've ever had. Thanks Steve." She said resting her head on his shoulder. Steve gave her hand a squeeze as they walked around the park.

~L~

After their walk in the park, October dragged Steve to a bookstore. October walked to the back of the store where they kept the journals. Steve followed close behind looking at the wide variety of books. He picked up a book and read the title when October walked over.

"Stephen King's _Salem's Lot, _that's a really good book. I recommend it." She said looking at the book. Steve looked over at her as he placed it back on the shelf. He followed October to the register when he saw the man from the diner. October handed the money over to the cashier and thanked the older woman as she grabbed her bag. Steve grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the store.

"Steve what is going on?" she asked as she had to run to keep up with Steve.

"I saw that man from the diner in the store." He answered. October glanced over her shoulder to see the man tailing them.

"He's right behind us." She said. Steve silently cursed and stopped. He turned to October and picked her up. Steve took off down the sidewalk running with October in his arms. October wrapped her arms around Steve's neck holding on. She glanced over Steve's shoulder watching the man run after them. Before she knew it he had disappeared. Steve nearly tripped when the man appeared in front of him. October turned around and gasped. The man smiled a sharp toothed grin.

"Who are you?" Steve asked tightening his hold on October.

"Why don't you ask your little girlfriend here? I'm sure she could tell you." The man said. Steve looked down at the woman in his arms.

"I don't know who the hell you are. Why are you following us?"

The man threw his head back and laughed. Steve's eyes narrowed while October held onto Steve tighter. The man stopped laughing and tilted his head to the side peering over his sunglasses. Steve heard October gasp and tremble in his grip.

"You look scared October." The man said.

"It's….it's not possible. You're supposed to be dead." She said quietly. Her eyes were wide as she stared at the man.

"It seems you were wrong and I have come back to get what belongs to me." He grinned.

"Steve run." October said.

"What?"

"RUN!" she shouted throwing her hand out. The man flew up into the air and landed on top of a taxi, crushing the roof. Steve took off down the sidewalk again and making a beeline for Stark Tower. October watched over Steve's shoulder for any sign of the man and sending him flying back each time.

Steve ran through the doors of Stark Tower and ran toward the Avengers personal elevator. When they were safe inside the elevator Steve set October down. He looked down at her seeing a strange look in her eyes.

"Who was that?" he asked. October sighed and leaned against the wall.

"That man was my father." She said hanging her head. The elevator doors opened and once Steve and October walked out the scene before them made them freeze. Clint stood on the back of the couch glaring down at a small kitten. The kitten was meowing and trying to get onto the couch. October laughed and walked over to the two.

"Well who is this little fellow?" she asked picking up the gray and white kitten. The kitten bumped her head against October's chin making the woman laugh.

"Birds and cats don't get along so why is it here?" Clint asked pointing a finger. October sent him a glare and went back to petting the kitten.

"Oh chill out. She won't hurt you, you chicken." She teased. Clint climbed off the couch and walked over next to October. When he got close the kitten made a small hissing sound and reached out a paw. Clint jumped back onto the couch glaring at the feline. October laughed carrying the kitten over to Steve.

"I wonder how she got in here." She said. Steve tentatively reached out a hand to pet the kitten when she rubbed her head against his hand. October smiled as the kitten proceeded to lick Steve's hand.

"I think she likes you." She commented holding out the kitten. Steve looked at her and gently grabbed the kitten. The kitten jumped out of Steve's arms and climbed onto his shoulder. She rubbed head against his cheek while purring. October reached up and plucked the kitten from Steve's shoulder before she could fall off.

"Jarvis could please tell Tony he needs to get some cat supplies. We have a new addition to the group." October said.

"Of course Miss Donovan I shall let Mister Stark know." Jarvis responded. October walked into the kitchen and pulled a bowl from the cabinet. She filled it with water and walked over to the table. She set the bowl and kitten down on the table while sitting down in a chair. Steve walked in shortly after and sat down at the table with her. They watched the kitten play with the water when October stood up.

"I'll be right back." She said running to her room. When she returned she wasn't expecting to see the kitten climbing across Steve's shoulders. She laughed walking over to the table. Steve looked at her for help as the kitten tried to climb on to his head. October unraveled the string in her hand and set it on the table. The kitten instantly spotted it and jumped onto the table attacking the string.

~L~

Steve and October both played with the kitten when Tony and Pepper walking in.

"Awe how cute!" Pepper said walking over. The kitten meowed at her in return and rubbed against Pepper's hand.

"You bought a cat?" Pepper asked looking at October.

"No we just found her here when we got back." She answered with a shrug. Pepper looked at Tony who shrugged. He walked up behind Pepper and leaned over for a closer look. The kitten meowed again and rubbed up against Tony's face. Tony jumped back and wiggled his nose as Pepper and October laughed. Tony stopped wiggling his nose and stared at October with a serious expression. She looked over at him and stopped laughing noticing his expression.

"I take it you hacked into my phone." She said quietly.

"Who is he Tober?" Tony asked.

"He is my father. He walked out on us when I was only eight. I haven't seen or talked to him in years. I was told he was dead." She explained looking at the table. The room was silent as they digested the information. October sighed and looked up with a smile.

"So about the cat supplies?"

Tony raised a finger and walked out of the room only to return a couple minutes later. He set a couple bags on the table. The kitten pawed at one of the bags making it fall over. Steve kept a close eye on October after hearing about her father. He never would have suspected that man was him. He looked young; possibly around October's age which through Steve off. He shook his head of his thoughts when he found October looking at him.

"You alright there Steve?" she asked. He nodded and pets the kitten when she rubbed against his hand.

"It seems I have some competition." October said smiling at the kitten rubbing against Steve's hand. Steve smiled and grabbed her hand giving it a reassuring squeeze.

"The kitten doesn't stand a chance against you." He said smiling. October glanced at Steve. His smile was definitely contagious. She found herself smiling as the kitten sat on the table between them and let out a long yawn mixed with a meow. The room slipped into silence before they began laughing. The kitten stared at them with her head tilted to the side.

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed! I'm going to work on the next chapter tomorrow and try and post it early; weather permitting that is.


	7. Chapter 7

Here's the next chapter! Hope you all enjoy!

Disclaimer: Never going to own the Avengers except for October and her father.

~L~

* * *

That evening everyone was gathered in the living room. October sat on the floor with Pepper and Natasha playing with the kitten. The guys were spread out along the couch watching Clint being hissed at. Everyone laughed when Clint inched closer to the kitten and she reached out and smacked him with her paw. He jumped up and let out a strangled cawing sound. October looked around at the rest of the group realizing someone was missing.

"Uh where is Thor?" she asked. It had been unusually quiet this morning and when October and Steve returned. Everyone glanced around the room for any sign of the God when they heard a noise from upstairs. Clint was the first one to jump up and run out of the room before the kitten could get him.

"I'll go check it out!" he shouted down to them. As they waited everyone went back to watching the kitten when she stopped and looked up to the catwalk. She let out a little meow and ran off to the stairs. October ran after to kitten to make sure nothing happened. When she reached to top step she nearly tripped. Thor squatted down to the kitten that was meowing and rubbing against his legs. October leaned against the wall with a smirk on her face when Thor looked up at her.

"So how exactly did the kitten get in here yesterday?" she asked raising an eyebrow. Thor glanced around avoiding her amused expression. "Thor how did the kitten get in here?" she asked again. Her smirk widened when she the bashful look on his face.

"It followed me back here." He answered watching the kitten rub against him. October laughed as she leaned against the wall. She pushed away from the wall, leaned down and picked up the kitten. Thor straightened up and reached a finger out rubbing underneath the kitten's chin. October smiled down at the little bundle in her arms before she motioned for Thor to take her. Thor held his hands out letting October deposit the kitten into his hands.

"She is definitely a new addition to the team." She said before holding up her index finger. "Wait! She can be the team mascot!" A groaning sound came from the railing where October turned and glared at Clint. He instantly shut up due to the look October was giving him. She smiled wide and walked back down the stairs.

~L~

The next morning October stood in her bathroom wrapped in a towel. She was finishing up straightening her hair and making sure her eyeliner wasn't too heavy. The last thing she needed this morning was raccoon eyes. She exited the room satisfied with her appearance and walked over to her dresser. As she pulled open the top drawer to grab a bra and underwear her mouth dropped. The only bra in the drawer was the one Natasha forced her to buy, and to top it all off it was a push up one.

"NATASHA!" October shouted at the top of her lungs. The next thing she heard was a laughing and running footsteps away from her room. She sighed and begrudgingly grabbed the bra quickly putting it on. October walked over to her closet and pulled out a pair of blue jeans, white Henley t-shirt and a pair of black suede booties. She remembered to grab the bracelet Tony gave her before walking out of her room.

Natasha and Pepper stood in the kitchen waiting. When October entered the room she glared over at Natasha. Natasha looked at her with an innocent expression making the other woman scowl.

"I see you're finally wearing it." Pepper commented with a smile. October's jaw dropped in astonishment.

"You…her…no" October stumbled around for words. She crossed her arms across her chest and pouted in defeat. Pepper and Natasha laughed at their friend before dragging her to the elevator.

"Whoa wait! I need my phone and sunglasses!" October protested.

"They're right here." Pepper said holding the items. October grabbed her things, slipping the phone into her pocket and the sunglasses on her face. The three walked out the front door of Stark Tower and out into the bright sunlight. They turned right down the sidewalk

"So what do we have planned for today?" October asked. Pepper stood to her left and Natasha to her right as they ventured through the busy New York sidewalk. The next thing October knew she was being pulled into a dress shop.

"Tony is planning a party tonight so we need to get ourselves a dress." Pepper replied leading the two to a rack. Natasha started sorting through the dresses looking for ones she liked while October stood next to her.

"I'm really not one for dress shopping…" October mumbled looking at the dresses. Pepper wrapped an arm around her shoulders and smiled.

"Just leave everything to me." She said.

~L~

"So tell me again why I am the only one wearing a short dress?"

"Because Tober we're thinking of you and the Captain." Natasha said eyeing the Brunette. Pepper scanned over the dress October tried on and smiled in approval. October stood in front of the mirror and had to admit she did like the dress. Blue was definitely her color.

"Now go get changed while we find you a pair of shoes." Pepper said pushing October into the dressing room.

October closed the door behind her and stripped out of the dress. She quickly got dressed and stepped out of the room with the dress slung over her arm. So far October hadn't seen her father hanging around or following her which was a good sign. She caught up with Pepper and paid for the shoes, dress and earrings they picked out. The rest of the day they spent eating out for lunch and window shop until it was time for them to head back. The three women went to Tony's and Pepper's personal floor to get ready.

"Come Tober we're going to be late!" Pepper called from the elevator. The clicking on heels against the floor as October walked over to them.

"Yeah, yeah I'm coming." She said sidling up next to Pepper.

They were led to a limo driven by Happy who was holding the door open for the women. They climbed in and followed by Happy who drove them to the party. When they arrived at the building, Tony, Clint and Steve were outside waiting for them. Pepper was the first to exit the limo followed by Natasha. Tony offered his arm out to Pepper while Clint did the same for Natasha. October took a deep breath before sliding out of the limo as Steve walked over to her. A blush adorned his face as he too offered his arm out to her. She gladly took it as she was led inside.

"This was all Tony's idea." Steve whispered into her ear.

"I figured as much. Only he could come up with something like she." She whispered back. They entered the hall looking around for the others. Thor was at the buffet table filling a plate with food. Tony and Pepper were dancing while Clint and Natasha sat at a table with Bruce. October pulled Steve in the direction of the table where they sat and chatted.

The hours went by as everyone congregated at the table and talked. Tony stood up from the table and walked over to October. She looked up at him as he grabbed her wrist and led her over to the bar. He ordered a shot for both of them. When the bartender placed them on the counter Tony grabbed them and held one to October. She grabbed it with a smirk.

"Are you sure you want to do this again? Remember what happened last time?" she said.

"You cheated last time." He quickly countered.

"You keep telling yourself that." She smirked downing the shot. Tony copied her and set the glass down. His eyes darted over her shoulder and then over to the others. October turned her head toward the table where everyone was laughing. Her eyes lingered on Steve as he looked over at her and smiled. She smiled and waved back at him when Tony cleared his throat.

"October he's here." Tony said staring over her should again.

"Who's here?" she asked confused. She turned around and searched the lower level until she looked at the balcony. Her eyes narrowed at the man. October turned back toward Tony with a grin.

"Let's take this party back to your place. He will only make a move if I am alone or with one other person, but the whole group he won't." she said walking away from the bar. Steve was about to greet her when he stopped.

"Is something the matter?" he asked. Everyone stopped talking and turned toward October and Tony.

"We're moving the party to Stark Tower. We have an unexpected visitor." Tony said. October tilted her head to the upper balcony.

"_He _is here. As I told Tony he won't do anything if we're all together. Now let's go."

They filed out the door dragging Thor from the buffet table where he was stuffing his face. Once they were situated in the limo, Happy drove them back to Stark Tower. October looked out the back tinted window just as her father walked out of the hotel. Steve grabbed a hold of her hand causing her to turn around and glance at him. Happy pulled in front of Stark Tower and stopping. October pushed the door open before Happy had a chance to open it and pulled Steve along with her.

"Hey wait for us!"

~L~

The party moved to the top floor of Stark Tower where Tony set up a game of beer pong. October had disappeared to change into something comfortable. She walked into the room wearing jean shorts and a tank top. Tony called her over to join the game of beer pong to which she skipped right over to. They were well into their game when Tony started slurring his words along with Clint whereas Natasha and October snickered.

"That's not fair. You two must be cheating." Clint slurred pointing at the two.

"We just know how to handle our alcohol." Natasha smiled. October shot him the peace sign and sunk another ball into the cup.

"Drink up Tony." October said winking at him. Tony grumbled and picked up the cup drinking the contents.

"Haven't you two had enough? Soon you'll be getting into the vodka." Pepper said walking over. October and Natasha looked at each other and grinned. Pepper rolled her eyes and grabbing Tony's arm. He stumbled along as Pepper led him to the elevator.

"You are no fun." October pouted. "And we can't have Steve join because he can't get drunk."

Steve chuckled walking over to them. "I think you've had enough for one night."

October turned around to face him when she stumbled. Steve reached out and caught her before she could hit the floor. She giggled. "I guess you're right."

"Come on." Steve said with a shake of his head. He wrapped an arm around October's waist while the other was draped across his neck. October stumbled along to the elevator with the help of Steve. When they stepped onto their floor Steve took it upon himself to pick her up and carry her to her room.

"Whoa not so fast please." She said closing her eyes.

"Sorry."

Steve set October on her bed and pulled the covers up over her. The kitten lay curled up on the bed sleeping.

"Goodnight October." He said turning around.

"Steve wait." October had grabbed Steve's wrist and tugged him down onto the bed. The next thing he knew October's lips were pressed against his. He sat frozen unsure if he should kiss her back or not. He leaned into the kiss until he pulled apart.

"I can't do this."

"Why not?" she asked leaning forward again. Steve grabbed her shoulders stopping her.

"You're drunk and by the morning you won't remember a thing that happened." He said moving off the bed. October sighed and fell backwards into the pillows.

"Goodnight and thank you." She said closing her eyes. Steve looked over to find her already asleep with the kitten curled up beside her. He silently closed the door behind him and went into his own room. He was unable to fall asleep as he kept thinking of October.

Steve woke up to the sound of a toilet flushing. He was unsure when he fell asleep last night, but he pushed that aside. The sound retching from October's room had him climbing out of bed and heading into her room. The bathroom door was wide open as October had her head in to toilet. Steve walked in and pulled her hair away from her face while rubbing her back soothingly.

"I am never playing beer pong again." She mumbled. A meow came from her side as the kitten pawed at her bare leg. October reached up and flushed the toilet again before looking at her.

"What shall I name you? Pepper? No that would be too confusing. You don't look like a Shadow. I got it! I will name you Ava!" October smiled rubbing the kitten's ears.

"Ava?" Steve asked.

"It's short for avenger. She is a girl after all and she is the team mascot." October went to stand up when she threw herself over the toilet again and Steve pulled her hair away from her face.

"Yep definitely never playing beer pong again." She groaned.

* * *

Let me know what you all think! Oh and more Steve and October moments in the next chapter! :D


	8. Chapter 8

www. polyvore cgi/set?id=54547891 there's the link for October's outfit! I hope you all enjoy this chapter! I tried to give a little more background on October.

Disclaimer: I don't own The Avengers. Just my own creations, October, Josh, her father and the kitten. :D

Italics indicate a memory sequence and/or intercom/Jarvis

~L~

* * *

Steve sat at the kitchen table with October next to him. His eyes scanned over the paper as he read up on recent events. The newspaper was one of the things that hadn't really changed much from his time. As he turned the page he looked over at October sitting next to him. October had her head resting against the table shielding her eyes from the bright lights. Steve looked up when Clint stumbled down onto the chair across Steve. He too placed his head on the table with a groan.

"Remind me never to play beer pong with you or Tony ever again." Clint mumbled.

"Likewise." October mumbled back. Natasha strolled into the kitchen eyeing the two with their heads on the table. She smiled as opened the fridge grabbing the orange juice. As she went to grab a glass she made as much noise as possible. The two groans she heard in reply were enough to make her smile grow.

"Why the hell don't you have a hangover?" October grumbled cringing from the obnoxious noise.

"It's because she's Russian." Clint mumbled into the table. October lifted her head slightly from the table to glare at the red head.

"I'm Irish, and shouldn't that only count towards vodka?"

"Wasn't it you who said she could handle her alcohol? I wasn't even close to my limit." Natasha said taking a drink.

October grumbled incoherent words and set her forehead back onto the table. Steve had lifted the newspaper up to cover his face as he silently laughed. He stopped laughing when someone kicked his leg under the table.

"It's not funny." October mumbled. Steve just smiled and went back to reading his paper when Tony walked in. He looked over at the billionaire to see a wide grin plastered on his face. Steve pulled the paper up to hide his face again. He had a feeling something was about to happen. Tony leaned against the island and crossed his arms over his chest.

"What a wonderful morning don't you think?" Tony asked loudly. October and Clint groaned and grabbed their heads as they pounded.

"A wonderful morning indeed Man of Iron!" Thor boomed walking into the kitchen. October hit her head on the table only to regret it afterwards. She lifted her head up and placed it in the palms of her hands as her elbows rested on the table.

"Why do you hate us so?" she asked peeking at Tony between her fingers. Two bottles of Gatorade were placed on the table. October looked up to find Bruce smiling down at her.

"Drink that. It will help replace the electrolytes and glucose that you lost." He said rolling up his sleeves. October looked over at Clint who rested his chin on the table eyeing the bottle. They looked at each other and shrugged before taking a bottle.

"Here is a little tip for you two, next time have a glass of water and something to eat nearby." Pepper said from the doorway. October took a drink while turning to her friend.

"Thanks for the heads up." She said taking another drink. The bottle was halfway to her lips when she stopped.

"What day is it?"

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at her confused. Seeing as how no one was about to answer her, Tony spoke up.

"It's Saturday."

"No I mean the date?" October clarified. Pepper nudged Tony with her elbow forcing him to close his mouth. Pepper turned to October and answered.

"It's the eighteenth."

October closed her eyes and cradled her head silently cursing herself for forgetting. She'll just blame it on the alcohol. October stood up abruptly, Gatorade in hand as she took the stairs two at a time. Everyone in the kitchen watched her cross over head followed by the sound of her door closing.

"Oh no…I completely forgot." Pepper said placing a hand over her mouth. Steve looked at her confused as did everyone else. Pepper glanced around the room before sighing.

"It's the anniversary of the accident." Pepper said looking at the floor. Tony's eyes turned downcast as he remembered too. Everyone else was still confused. What accident? Steve looked over at the stairs as October made her way down them. She didn't stop as she walked over to the elevator and pressed the button. The doors slid open and then closed as she walked inside.

"Do you know where she's going?" Steve asked staring at the elevator. Pepper told him the name and address of the cemetery. He grabbed his tan leather jacket and was in the elevator before anyone could blink.

~L~

October squatted down and placed the small bouquet of flowers next to the headstone. She brushed a hand over the name engraved on it allowing the accident to replay itself.

_A twenty year old October sat on the curb waiting as the rain poured down. Her head was in her hands as silent tears trailed down her cheeks. Bright lights washed over her as a car pulled up next to her, the sound of a door opening unfazed her. The soft slapping of shoes against the blacktop stopped in front of her as a blonde haired and blue eyed girl kneeled down. The girl pulled October into a hug allowing the younger woman to cry into her chest. _

"_Come one let's get you out of the rain. You're freezing." The blonde said pulling October up. October leaned against the woman as she was led to the still running car. The blonde closed the door once October was in and ran around to the driver's side and jumping in. She proceeded to turn up the heater and reach into the backseat grabbing a blanket. October pulled the blanket tighter around her shoulders as she rubbed her chest, trying to warm up. The blonde pulled away from the curb and drove off down the street. _

"_Thank you for picking me up Jenna." October said quietly. Jenna glanced at her friend and gave her a soft smile. _

"_That's what friends are for." Jenna replied turning back to the dark road. The rain picked up as they continued down the street until Jenna pulled off to the side. She parked the car, but left it running. October looked over at Jenna with a hollow expression. All Jenna needed was that one look at her friend's eyes to see that whatever happened to her wasn't good. Jenna clenched the steering wheel in anger as her knuckles turned white._

"_What did that bastard do to you?" she asked with an icy tone. October pulled her feet up onto the car seat and wrapped her arms around them. She pulled the blanket tighter as more tears threatened to fall. Jenna sighed in frustration and pinched her nose to calm down. _

"_Tober I can't help you if you don't tell me what happened." She said with a softer tone. _

"_He…He tried to…"October started to say only to be overcome with tears. Jenna leaned over and wrapped her arms around her sobbing friend. She had never seen her like this before and it made Jenna furious. The woman she's holding isn't the same smart, short tempered woman she met two years ago. Jenna didn't her friend to finish her sentence to find out what happened. One look at October's clothes told her everything, along with the dark bruises starting to form. _

"_Shh...It's alright. You're safe now. I won't let him anywhere near you." Jenna said soothingly. October's sobs quieted down as she pulled away from Jenna. _

"_I'm sorry for dragging you into this. I should have listened to you from the start." October said sniffling. Jenna grabbed the box of tissues from the back and held them out to October. She grabbed the box and thanked her. _

"_Now how about we get back to the dorm and get you cleaned up." Jenna said. _

_They were two blocks from the dorms when blinding car lights appeared behind them. Jenna flipped the bottom of the mirror to redirect the lights when they were rear ended. The two women lurched forward and groaned. Jenna glared at the car behind them while keeping the car steady. The rain hadn't let up and to top it all off it was thundering and lightning. Jenna turned down a different road hoping to lose the car behind them, but cursed when it followed. A streak of lightning lit up the sky as October got a closer look at the car. She gasped causing Jenna to glance over at her concerned._

"_What is it?" Jenna asked turning back to the road. _

"_It's Josh." October said scared. _

_Jenna cursed and glanced into the rearview mirror. The road she turned down cut through the woods and ran alongside the college. Josh's car sped up as they went through a turn and he bumped them. Jenna lost control of the steering wheel as the tires squealed across the wet black top. The car hit the guard rail at an odd angle forcing the car into the air. October's head hit the window followed by the dashboard as the car flipped onto its top and came to a halt. She groaned as the world was turned upside down. October looked over at Jenna to see her slowly coming too. Car lights quickly approached them as Jenna turned to look out her window just as her side was hit. October slowly came to and winced in pain as she glanced over at Jenna. A scream tore through her throat as she found her friend lifeless. _

"October?"

October was brought from her memories by someone calling her name. She looked behind her to find Steve on his motorcycle. Steve put the kick stand up and rushed over to her side seeing her eyes red. He grabbed a hold of her face in his hands and brushed away the tears. October hadn't realized she was crying until Steve's thumbs brushed them away. She leaned her right cheek into Steve's warm hand as more tears formed. Steve pulled her into his chest which made the waterworks begin again. October balled a piece of Steve's shirt in her hand as she cried into his chest. He ran a hand up and down her back trying to sooth her as his chin rested on top of her head.

"I'm sorry." October said pulling away with a light laugh.

"Would you like to talk about it?" Steve asked holding onto her shoulders. October sniffled and turned back to the gravestone. Steve was about to tell her she didn't have to until she began talking.

"It's been five years since the accident. Do you remember me telling you my last relationship didn't turn out so well?" She glanced over to see Steve nodded.

"Well the reason behind that is he killed my best friend. I was put into a coma for two months and the only way they could solve the accident was if I remembered. It's a good thing I did too. They charged Josh with manslaughter and attempted murder." She paused taking a shaky breath. Steve placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. She placed her hand on top of his and gave it a squeeze.

"He was provoked since I refused to have sex with him. He even tried to rape me but I fought back leaving a scar along his cheek. Since that night I haven't had a boyfriend or even gone out on a date. I blamed myself for Jenna being killed, but when Fury asked me to join SHIELD he convinced me it wasn't my fault. That's why I was hesitant to answer your question that night."

Steve's expression hardened when he heard what happened. He never would have thought something like that happened to her. She never gave off any vibes that the accident ever happened and she was always carefree. He was pulled from his mind when October placed her hand on his forearm.

"I was assured that he would never get out and if he does I have you and the others to protect me." She smiled. Steve's eyes softened. He pulled her into his chest startling her.

"I won't let anyone hurt you. They'll have to go through me first." He said. October wrapped her arms around his middle and held on to him. They separated a few minutes later when Steve remembered something.

"That tattoo on your back. Does it have anything to do with the accident?"

"Yeah, Jenna was always talking about how she wanted to get a tattoo. The one she liked was a pair of angel wings along her back. She had a friend who was a tattoo artist and offered to do the tattoo for free when he heard the news. Since Jenna wasn't able to get it I got it for her in remembrance."

Steve helped October to her feet and stood next to her as she looked at the gravestone. He went to wait over by his motorcycle when October intertwined her left hand with his right.

"She talked a lot about you ya know. She even wrote a paper about you. I never would have thought the day would come when I'd actually meet you. I'm glad I did though. Even though you're from the forties and have had to adjust to the twenty-first century, you never forgot about your manners. They're hard to come by these days with some men." She said not looking at him. Steve remained quiet as he went over her words.

"I'm sorry for not being here earlier and you have Tony Stark to blame for that. I just want you to know Jenna that I will always come back here even if I'm halfway across the world. You were the sister I never had and I'm glad I was able to meet you that day. I'm still sorry for dragging you into my mess, but it was nice having someone console me. I don't think I would have come back to dorm after that. I'll always remember I have you to thank. I miss you Jenna." October said.

Steve glanced at October as she lifted her head up to the sky. Her eyes were closed as the sun beat down on her skin. She smiled and laughed to herself before looking at Steve. Steve smiled and led her over to the motorcycle. He climbed on first and started it up waiting for October to get on behind him. She climbed on and wrapped her arms around his waist as he drove off.

They drove through the city for a few hours. Steve would glance back at October every now and then to see her smiling as the wind blew through her hair. She rested her chin on his shoulder and inhaled his cologne. She opened her eyes when the sound of the motorcycle disappeared. October looked to the right to see the little café they went to after the Loki incident. She smiled and climbed off the bike. Steve stood next to her rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

"I was thinking about what you said. You not going on a date since that night, so I was wondering if you would like to… uh go on a date with me?" he asked quickly mumbling the last part. October smiled and grabbed his hand.

"I would love to go on a date with you Steven." She answered beaming at him. They walked up to the door and before October could open it Steve held it opened. She thanked him and slid inside with him behind her.

~L~

Steve laughed at something October said earning a glare from the brunette. His shoulders shook as he tried to stop laughing.

"Sorry it's funny! I can't believe you did that!" he laughed again. October's glared softened into a smile as she too began laughing.

"Yeah and I'm still surprised we never got caught! I mean this was while I was at camp for the summer! The boys didn't know what hit them until that morning. The boys screaming inside the cabin was priceless! It even had the camp counselors laughing! That is why you never give makeup to mischievous girls." She laughed.

"Did you always pull pranks when you were little?" Steve asked taking a drink of his coffee. October sipped her Chai Latte and smiled.

"I pulled pranks when I was older too! I did pull one on Tony the last time we played beer pong. No it wasn't last night it was a year ago, but when he went to the bathroom I replaced all of my cups of beer with root beer. He never suspected a thing."

Steve laughed again wondering what Tony would do if he ever found out. October finished her drink and set it on the table. She leaned forward on her elbows and stared at Steve with a curious expression. Steve looked at her over the rim of his glass raising an eyebrow in question. He set the cup back down and looked back at her.

"Is something wrong?" he asked.

"No I'm just thinking."

"About?"

"What it would be like to go out with a gentleman such as yourself." She replied. Steve's eyes widened and he quickly diverted his gaze to the table. October grinned at his reaction and leaned back.

"I am serious you know. I've had these growing feelings for you since the first day we met. I never acted on them because I didn't think you would see me as anything more than a teammate." She explained. Steve looked up at her. They stared at one another for a few seconds until the grin faded from October's face. Steve reached across the table and took a hold of her hands.

"I'm not exactly good at this sort of thing. No one's ever asked to go out with me since I was just a small guy from Brooklyn." He said running his thumbs over her knuckles. October sat on the edge of her seat.

"I saw a picture of you before the procedure. The only thing that I look for is what is in here, looks come last." She said point a finger at his chest. Steve looked down at her finger then back up at her and smiled.

"You're the second woman to tell me that." He said with a sad look.

"The first being Peggy. She was a beautiful woman and she was lucky to have had you." She smiled. "Listen if I were Peggy I'd want you to move on. You don't have to forget about me but I wouldn't want you to be alone."

Steve squeezed her hand and sighed. October stood up and pulled Steve with her. He looked at her and tossed a few bills on the table before he was pulled away from the café. She led him back to the motorcycle and climbed on.

"I'm sure everyone is worried. I did just up and disappear this morning." She said. Steve climbed on and started the motorcycle as October's arms snaked around his waist.

"And you never did answer my question."

"Remind me again what that question was?" Steve smiled. October laughed.

"Will you go out with me silly?"

"I thought you'd never ask." He answered heading for Stark Tower. October rested her chin back on his shoulder as she kept a firm grip around his waist. When she had met Steve that day on the helicarrier she knew he wasn't like the other guys. He was a true gentleman from a different time period. That's what drew her to him and renewed her ability to fall for another man. As she said, Steve wasn't like all the other men she's met and she liked that. She smiled into his shoulder as they pulled into the garage. Steve helped October off the bike and held her hand as they entered the elevator.

When the doors opened they were greeted by a smiling Pepper and grinning Tony. Tony and Pepper both looked down at the two adjoining hands and looked at each other. Pepper held her arms out to October who released Steve's hand and hugged the older woman. Tony sidled up next to Steve and clapped him on the shoulder.

"For being a Capsicle for seventy years you sure do know how to pick them." Tony said looking over at October. Steve followed Tony's gaze and smiled. Pepper was asking how October was doing when she found the men looking. She leaned over and whispered something into October's ear. October leaned away from Pepper and nodded with a smile. Pepper clapped her hands together and smiled.

"I'm so happy for you!" Pepper squealed causing the other woman to laugh. October lightly smacked Pepper's shoulder while glancing at Steve.

"Careful! You never know who might be listening!"

Pepper chuckled behind her hand before making her way over to Tony. She looped her arm through his pulling him to the elevator. October walked up beside Steve and intertwined her hand with his again. When Tony and Pepper entered the elevator Tony looked at the two and winked with a grin. October rolled her eyes knowing what he was getting at; Steve on the other hand was lost.

"What was that about?" he asked. October stood on her tip toes and whispered the answer into his ear. Steve blushed after hearing the answer while October laughed.

"Don't worry. I can wait for that. I'm in no rush." She assured him. "I am however going to go to bed early. I'll see you tomorrow." She added. October hesitated for a moment until she made up her mind. She pressed a light kiss on Steve's lips before pulling away and smiling.

"This time I'm completely sober." She commented walking to her room. Steve watched her leave when Tony's voice came over head.

"_Nice one Capsicle." _

"_I am terribly sorry sir, but Mister Stark insisted that I record it." Jarvis spoke up. _

Steve jumped when he heard the AI speak. "One of these days I will get used to that." He said quietly making his way to his room as well.

* * *

~L~

Yay! They are together, but what lurks around the corner? Stay tuned! Oh and let me know what you think! I like reviews! :D


	9. Chapter 9

Hello my lovely readers! I don't have anything interesting to say except that I will finally be going to see the Dark Knight Rises tomorrow or at least I hope. Hope you all enjoy this short chapter…

Disclaimer: October and the plot is mine! Anything Avengers related is not mine.

~L~

* * *

The next afternoon when October walked into the living room she wasn't expecting to see suitcases. She walked over to the suitcases and grabbed one of the name tags and reading it. Tony sauntered out of the elevator with a big grin. October looked up at him with a questioning expression.

"I took the liberty of packing your bags."

"What for Tony?" she asked. Tony's grin widened.

"You and Steve are taking a vacation. I was going to send you two to my Malibu home, but I didn't want you trashing the place." He smirked. October glared at him when he started speaking again. "You two are going to the Hamptons."

"Tony! We can't go to the Hampton!" October exclaimed.

"Of course you can. You hop in a car and relax until you arrive. It's as simple as that." He said clapping his hands.

October sat on the arm of the couch when Steve entered the room. Steve's eyes caught October glaring at Tony who was grinning away. He heard October shout and came to make sure everything was alright. He saw the suitcases on the floor by Tony and quirked an eyebrow.

"Then answer this, why is it just Steve and I who are taking this 'vacation'?" she asked making quotation marks with her fingers. Steve was lost; he had no idea what they were talking about or why he would be going on vacation. Tony sighed and crossed his arms.

"Just think of it as a birthday present." Tony said. October opened her mouth to speak when it dawned on her. She slapped her palm to her face and groaned.

"How the hell could I forget about _that_? Alright when do we leave?" she asked looking up. Steve was looking back and forth at the two still completely lost.

"Twenty minutes. I suggest you go pack Cap. Oh and I took care of bathing suits." Tony said winking at October. Her cheeks grew red in embarrassment at Tony's words; for all she knew he could have picked out the skimpiest looking bathing suit. She silently prayed Pepper helped him pick one. October looked over at Steve who wore a confused expression, his eyebrows scrunched together. Tony had left the room leaving the two alone.

"Expect the unexpected from Tony, Steve. Come on I'll help ya pack. I don't want Tony shouting at us for taking too long." She said standing up and grabbing an empty suitcase. Steve ran a hand through his hair and grabbing the suitcase from her hand. She smiled and led the way to his room.

~L~

Steve and October sat in the back of a town car as Happy drove. October's right arm lightly touched Steve's in the small car. Steve stared out the window taking in all the sights on the way to the Hamptons. He felt something on his hand and looked over to find October's hand on it. He flipped his hand over and clasped her hand, giving it a light squeeze. Happy looked at them in the rearview mirror and smiled while turning.

"Mister Stark informed me that you would have your own private beach." Happy said making small talk.

"I can't believe I forgot about my birthday." October muttered quietly. She stared out the window in thought when she froze. "Happy, is this some ploy to keep me out of Stark Tower?"

"I can assure you it's not. This was actually Pepper's idea." Happy replied looking in the mirror. Steve had turned away from the window and looked at October. He didn't know it was her birthday, nobody did except for Pepper and Tony.

"Not that I don't love your company Happy, but how much longer till we arrive?" she asked glancing at Steve.

"We've just arrived." Happy smiled. October and Steve opened their doors and climbed out. They stared at the place they would be spending the week. October chuckled and shook her head.

"Tony and his massive amount of windows." She said looking at the beach house. It resembled Tony's Malibu mansion only with more windows and a private beach. Happy handed October the key while he opened the trunk. Steve grabbed their bags and closed the trunk before walking next to October. She walked up the stairs to the front door and slipped the key in the lock and turning it. Hearing the resounding click, October pushed open the door and walked inside.

"That rat bastard." She said looking around in awe. Steve set the suitcases next to the winding stairs in front of the door. October walked down the hallway under the stairs and looked into each room she passed. The first room on the left was the laundry room and the room on the right was a half bath. October walked further down the hall and walked into the kitchen. The kitchen opened out into a dining room with a view of the ocean.

"Steve what do you think of the place?" she asked turning around. He stood in the doorway looking around with his hands in his pockets.

"It's…big." He said looking at her.

"Oh most definitely." She smiled. They walked back to the front and found Happy was gone. October grabbed her suitcase and headed up the stairs. Steve followed close behind her with his own suitcase.

~L~

October and Steve stood in the bedroom. The room had white walls while the bed consisted of red and blue sheets. The hardwood floor had a blue circle rug that sat in the center of the room underneath a futon. The bed was king sized and had a bedside table on each side. Steve shuffled his feet against the floor with a blush coating his cheeks.

"I can sleep on the couch." He said quietly.

"We're both adults here so we can share the bed. I have a feeling that locked door down the hall is Tony's doing." October said. She walked across the room to the bathroom and looked inside. She sighed in relief that the bathroom walls weren't made of windows or she would be having a talk with a certain someone.

A ringing sound brought October away from the bathroom. Steve looked around the room for the source of the ringing when he pulled open a drawer. He pulled the cell phone from the drawer and turned it over in his hand. October walked over and plucked the phone from his hand and showing him how to answer it. She slid her finger across the screen and hitting the speaker phone button.

"_How are you two love birds doing?" _Tony's voice circulated around the room.

"Tony, what is behind the locked door?" October asked in a sickly sweet voice. The other end of the line was silent for a few minutes. Steve and October shared a look before they heard Pepper's voice.

"_You locked the second bedroom? Why would you do that?" Pepper exclaimed. _

"Uh hello, we're still here." October said holding the phone away. There was some scrambling on the other end as Tony quickly said something and hung up. October stared at the phone speechless.

"What did he say?" Steve asked equally speechless. October tossed the phone onto the bed before answering.

"We're going to be having some company here tomorrow. And here I thought I'd finally have a Tony free week." She said sighing.

October walked out of the room, down the hall and down the stairs to the kitchen. She was on a mission for something to make for dinner. Steve took a seat at the kitchen table watching October rifle through drawers. He heard her make a noise and looked over to see her holding a pizza menu.

"Wanna order pizza for dinner?" she smiled waving the menu around.

~L~

A two large pizza boxes sat on the kitchen island. Steve and October sat at the table eating in a comfortable silence. October stood up and walked over to the fridge pulling it open. They had learned that Tony had the fridge filled before they arrived and they were thankful for that. She grabbed two cans of soda and went back to the table. Steve thanked her as she set down a can for him.

"I've been meaning to ask, but what did Tony mean by you being on probation?" Steve asked taking a drink from the can. October lowered the can and set it on the table not removing her hand. She spun the can on the table as she thought back to what Steve was talking about.

"I'm surprised you remembered that. I got into an argument with the Council. They wanted SHIELD to abandon their search for you. I made quit the impression and they didn't like that a subordinate such as me you shout, scream and curse at them. Fury tried to back me up but they wouldn't listen. They had Fury send me on a wild goose chase of a mission. The same one I had finished when I met you." She answered.

"I guess I have you to thank then." Steve quietly said. October glanced at him and smiled setting the can down.

"You don't have to thank me…I wasn't there when they found you."

"But you still believed that I would be found. If I wasn't then I never would have met you."

"You're welcome Steve." She said with a light blush. Steve stood up and took her empty plate and his over to the sink, rinsing them off. October leaned her elbow on the table with her chin on her palm as she watched Steve. She stood from the table and approached Steve who had turned from the sink. He looked down at October who was leaning against the island looking up at him. Steve leaned forward and captured her lips with his, a hand on her cheek. The kiss was short but October didn't mind. Steve pressed a kiss to her forehead afterward and pulled her into a hug. October wrapped her arms around his waist while her head rested against his chest.

"Pepper was right. You're a true gentleman. I like that." She said with a yawn.

"I'll finish cleaning up. You go ahead to bed."

October nodded and reluctantly pulled out of his embrace. She turned around in the doorway watching Steve place the left over pizza in the oven. She smiled turning around and heading up the stairs to change into her pajamas. October was lying in bed when Steve entered the room. He opened his suitcase and pulled out a pair of gray pajama pants and a white t-shirt, and headed into the bathroom. He reentered the room a few minutes later and turned off the light before climbing into the bed.

"Goodnight Steve." October said turning onto her right side.

"Night October."

* * *

~L~

Sorry this is so short but I just wanted to give them some alone time. I promise the next chapter will be longer! Don't forget to review! :D


	10. Chapter 10

Things are going to start picking up from this chapter onward. I hope you all enjoy and don't forget to review! I do love reviews.

Disclaimer: I will never own The Avengers.

~L~

* * *

October awoke to the bright sunlight streaming into the room. She groaned and pulled the covers up over her head blocking the sun. Steve's side of the bed was empty and she suspected he was downstairs. A shadow blocked the sun which confused October. She threw the covers off to see what stood in the way of the sun. She looked up and screamed as she fell off Steve's side of the bed. Steve ran into the room alarmed by the screaming as Pepper followed behind him.

"October what…" Steve was cut off as October began yelling.

"Dammit Tony! Haven't you heard of this thing called a personal bubble!" she shouted. Tony had a finger in each ear as he tried to drown out her shouting.

"You should know me by now. Invasion of the personal bubble is my job." Tony replied. October roared and jumped across the bed to tackle Tony, but he ran away forcing her to land on the floor again. She yelped in pain as her chin and body collided with the hardwood floor.

"Tony!" Pepper scolded rushing over to October's side. Steve beat Pepper and was helping October to her feet. He steadied her by placing an arm around her waist as she leaned into him. Her hand rested on Steve's chest as she glared daggers at Tony.

"I thought you two weren't coming until later tonight?"

"We had a slight change in plans. I cancelled my meetings last minute and here we are. Don't tell me you're not happy to see us?"

"I'm happy to see you Pepper." October turned to Pepper and smiled. Pepper shook her head with a smile as Tony gaped like a fish out of water. The room was silent as Tony spotted Steve's arm still around October's waist while her hand was on his chest. Pepper walked up to Tony and playfully slapped his shoulder.

"Stop staring, it's rude." Pepper said but Tony didn't listen.

"Sharing the same bed now are you? Aren't they such a cute couple Pep?"

October and Steve furiously blushed and pulled away from each other. Tony snickered and waltzed out of the room. Pepper glared at her boyfriend's back before looking over at October.

"Go put on your bathing suit. We're hitting the beach." Pepper smiled. October merely nodded her head too embarrassed to speak. Pepper left the two to go find Tony. Neither one said a word after Pepper left. October walked over to her suitcase and pulled it up on to the bed opening it. Steve glanced at her out of the corner of his eye as she went through her suitcase. He saw her pull out a purple and white striped bikini. The blush on his cheeks deepened as he excused himself from the room.

~L~

October walked into the kitchen wearing a long white blouse that was tied in the front and light blue shorts. She walked up to Pepper and grabbed her arm dragging her out the back door. Pepper stumbled along as October had a firm grip on her arm.

"I can walk by myself Tober." Pepper laughed. October released Pepper's arm and continued walking down to the shore line. Pepper walked up to her as the water washed over their feet.

"So are we planning on sunbath…" Pepper asked when October dove into to the water. She rolled her eyes and shed the clothes over her bikini and spread out her towel along with October's. Pepper lay on her stomach as she watched October for a little bit as the sun hit her back.

October treaded water as she was a good enough distance from the shore. She floated on her back and closed her eyes letting the sun shine down on her. She kept replaying Tony's words in her head as she floated around. Memories of her past slowly started to surface as she let her mind wander.

_October sat in the common room of the dorm typing away on her laptop, music blaring in her ears. The seat across from her scooted out as Jenna plopped down with a heavy sigh. October didn't acknowledge her as she kept typing. _

"_Hey!" October protested as the top to her laptop was closed. _

"_You've been on that thing all week! You need to get out more, have some fun! There's a party going on tonight and I want you to come with me." Jenna said smiling. October glared at her roommate and friend as she opened her laptop. Jenna sighed and banged her head against the table with a reverberating thud. _

"_What has you so captivated that you won't even come to a party?" Jenna walked to October's side of the table. She looked at the screen as Skype was pulled up. October clicked on a name and waited for an answer. Jenna didn't recognize the name and raised an eyebrow when a handsome man their age showed up on screen. _

"_Well look who it is! It's my little sister Tobie!" he said grinning. His bluish gray eyes glimmered with amusement._

"_I see they haven't kicked your sorry ass Jeremy."_

"_Oh trust me they have, but who is that behind you?" _

_October looked over her shoulder and pulled Jenna down into a headlock. "This here is my friend Jenna. Jenna, I'd like you to meet my brother Jeremy." _

_Jenna cursed and waved as she struggled out of October's grip. A deep laugh made the two girls freeze and look at the screen. A group of Jeremy's team circled around him and was watching the two girls. October released Jenna who fell to the floor cursing. _

"_Hey guys! How is the desert treating ya?" _

"_It's so damn hot out there!" "What he said!" Were the words tossed around as October laughed at the guy's. Jenna jumped up from the floor and draped her arms over October's shoulders while resting her chin on October's head. October rolled her eyes and tried to shove Jenna off. _

"_Hey baby girl we have to go. We'll all talk later okay?" one of Jeremy's friends said. Jenna looked at October confused by the nickname. October said goodbye as the video chat ended. _

"_Baby girl?" Jenna asked._

"_It's an old nickname my brother and his friends gave me. I used to always hangout with them since we were only a year or two apart. At first they thought I was just another annoying little sister but when I nearly got kidnapped and fought back they changed. They always made sure one of the guys was around when I went anywhere. I guess you could say they were my own personal body guards." October explained packing the laptop away. _

"_So about that one who called you that…do you like him?" _

_October blushed and hurriedly walked out of the common area. Jenna beamed when she saw the blush. _

"_Oh my god you do! That's so cute and he's a soldier no less!" Jenna squealed clapping her hands. October ran up the stairs and into their dorm room locking it before Jenna could enter. Jenna banged on the door and shouted at her. October smiled and ignored her until she kicked the door open._

"_You're paying for that I hope you know." October said turning on the stereo. A pillow slammed into her face as Jenna stood on her bed. October grabbed the pillow and glared at her friend before tossing the pillow, knocking Jenna off the bed. _

_~L~_

_October stood in front of a casket while Jenna stood next to her holding her hand. The tears no longer slid down her cheeks as the casket was lowered into the ground. Jenna squeezed October's hand and pulled away. A rough calloused hand replaced Jenna's. October looked up at the person to see it was Darren. He gave her a sad smile as he was in his dress blues. _

"_I'm sorry October. I know you two were close after your mother died. I'm sorry." He whispered as a lone tear fell from his eyes. _

"_It's not your fault Darren. I don't blame you for what happened. I just wish I could have seen him one last time." October's voice was low as she stared into the ground. She tossed the rose in her left hand onto the casket before turning to Darren. She checked the surrounding area only to find it empty. She flung herself into Darren's arms and cried as he held onto her. He rubbed a hand up and down her back while resting his chin on her forehead. _

_The rest of Jeremy's team emerged from behind the trees and approached the two. They gathered around in a circle with their arms around each other's shoulders. They bowed their heads in silence as the storm clouds disappeared. October looked around at the rest of them and gave them a weak smile before hugging each one of them._

"_You all be careful. I don't want to lose you guys too. We will meet again someday. I promise." She said as tears welled up in her eyes. _

October jolted up as she felt tears running down her cheeks. She ran a shaky hand through her hair when she heard Pepper calling her name. She looked over at Pepper and found her pointing at something behind her. October froze as she looked over her shoulder, nothing was there. She turned back to Pepper who had stopped pointing and was equally confused. Before October could swim to the shore something grabbed her legs and pulled her under. She took a deep breath as she waved her arms around frantically. Pepper shouted as October resurfaced.

"No get out of here! Get Steve and Tony!" October shouted before she was pulled back under. Pepper ran into beach house startling the men from an intense staring contest.

"October…she's in trouble. Something…in the water." Pepper said between breaths.

Steve jumped up from the table and was out the door before Tony could stand. He ran to the shore line searching the water for any sign of October.

"October!" he shouted with his hands cupped around his mouth. He looked around the water until he saw something. He dove into the water when he saw a black mass recede into the ocean. Steve saw October fighting something off her as the air escaped her lungs. She tried to swim to the surface when she was pulled further down. She looked over and saw Steve swimming quickly. She reached out her hands when Steve was a few feet in front of her. He grabbed her forearms and pulled her to his body before swimming to the surface.

October sputtered as they broke the surface. She held on to Steve as she coughed the water from her lungs. Steve effortlessly swam to the shoreline while holding October. He gently placed her on the unused towel as he grabbed Pepper's and draped it around her. Steve cupped her face causing her to jump.

"It's alright. It's just me, Steve." He said. October looked up at him as tears rolled down her cheeks. She whimpered and flung herself into Steve's chest wrapping her arms around him. He reciprocated the embrace and held her close as she trembled. Tony and Pepper stood off to the side both wore worried expressions for their friend. Tony wrapped his arms around Pepper and pulled her close as his brow furrowed in anger.

~L~

October was curled up on the couch leaning against Steve. He had an arm wrapped over her shoulders in a protective embrace. She took a sip of the steaming tea in her hand. Tony and Pepper sat at the table whispering quietly as they kept glancing over at the two.

"Tony we can't stay here, especially after what just happened!" Pepper whispered harshly.

"I think I know who did this to her. We will the whole week. I want you and Steve to take her into town tomorrow. This is what her father looks like and if you see anyone who looks like that get your asses back here." Tony whispered just as harshly.

Pepper glared at Tony for a few minutes before sighing and nodding. They both looked over at the two curled up on the couch and smiled sadly.

"She shouldn't have to go through this." Pepper said. Tony reached across the table and took her hand. He gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"We'll find him and take him down. I don't want anything else to happen to her."

October set the cup on the clear coffee table and rested her head on Steve's shoulder. He rested his head on hers and ran his hand through her hair. She closed her eyes and relished in the feel of Steve's hand running through her slightly wet hair.

"Do you know what pulled you under?" Steve asked quietly. October shook her head against his shoulder.

"I couldn't see what it was, but it didn't feel human. It did feel familiar though…almost like" She said trailing off. Steve's hand froze in her hair as he took in her words.

"Loki."

"Yeah like Loki." October confirmed. She lifted her head from Steve's shoulder and sat up straight. She wrung her hands together until Steve placed his hands over hers. She looked up into his blue eyes.

"There's no way it could really be Loki. He's back on Asgard doing time. I think Thor would have told us if he escaped."

"You're right but I just can't help feeling like it's him. The presence I felt was definitely his and it wasn't nice."

They heard a ringing coming from the kitchen followed by Tony's voice. They couldn't make out what was being said but the look on Tony's face was all they needed. Their fear was confirmed; Loki had escaped. October placed her head on Steve's chest as he pulled her into a hug. Tony slammed the phone onto the table and cursed.

"Why couldn't he just stay in Asgard?" Tony muttered. "We don't even know where to begin searching for him."

"Actually Tony…"October said gaining his attention. "He was the one who pulled me under the water. I couldn't see him, but I could feel him. I'd know that cold presence anywhere."

"It's settled then we're staying the whole week. If Loki makes another appearance then we will leave for Stark Tower. For the mean time Pepper stays close to me while October is glued to you. Don't let her out of your sight." Tony said. Steve nodded and held October tighter. She sighed into Steve's shirt and balled it in her fist. No matter where she went someone was after her and she didn't know why Loki wanted her. In the mean time she would enjoy what was left of her first vacation in a long time. If Loki so much as crosses her path she will not hesitate to give him a piece of her mind.

* * *

~L~

I was going to post this last night but the Nyquil I took knocked me out. Ha-ha Anyways I hope you all enjoyed! Peace!


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Sorry for not posting the past few days. I feel terrible leaving all of you hanging! Here is the next chapter! Please enjoy! Thanks to everyone for reviewing, following and adding this to their favorites! I love you all! :D

Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers, just October, Tanner and the plot.

~L~

* * *

The cool night wind whipped through October's hair. The sand wormed its way between her toes as she sat in the sand. October's knees were pulled up to her chest, her arms wrapped around them while she rested her chin on her knees. She looked out into the ocean, the moon and stars reflecting off the surface. The gentle sound of the tide hitting the sand was calming and let October's mind drift. She pulled the cardigan tighter around her body as the incident two days ago replayed. October shook her head to rid herself of the memory.

October lifted her head from her knees and glanced behind her when she heard the shuffling of feet. Steve took a seat on the sand beside October, his posture perfect compared to the hunched form of October.

"I was expecting you to be in the attic not out here."

"Meh Tony found my secret hiding space so I had to get original. Besides it's nice out here at night." She said looking at the water. Steve followed her gaze and stared out into the water with her.

"Don't you find it a bit strange that we haven't seen your father?" Steve asked after a few minutes of silence. October turned her head slightly and smiled.

"Trying to make small talk Steven?" she teased. Steve gave a small smile and ran a hand through his disheveled hair. "In answer to your question, yes, I find that strange. He usually likes to make himself known."

"Could he have anything to do with Loki's return?"

October let out a light laugh while lying on her back. She stared up at the starry sky thinking over Steve's question. She never really gave it any thought. For all she knew her father didn't have any special power; if he did she would know. Then again her power didn't show itself until she was eighteen.

"Everything alright?" Steve asked a few minutes later.

"Yeah I was just thinking."

"Come up with anything?"

"…Absolutely nothing…" she said quietly, and noticing the amused look in Steve's eyes. October rolled her eyes and poked him in the side earning a laugh from the soldier. Steve poked her side sending her into a fit of giggles. October rolled out of Steve's reach when he went to tickle her again.

~L~

"You should try to get some sleep." Steve commented. He knew October hadn't been sleeping well the past few nights and it concerned him. The dark circles under her eyes were more prominent than before. October sighed. Steve was right in that she needed sleep, but her dreams had become riddled with nightmares. Halfway through the night she'd wake up in a cold sweat and gasping. She was thankful that Pepper showed her another spare bedroom in the attic. At first she hesitant about the room, but when Pepper opened the door she was floored.

The room wasn't as big as the one she had shared with Steve, but it reminded her of home. A window seat alcove peered out over the ocean. The bed sat off to the left side of the cream colored room. Surprisingly there was even a bathroom too.

"You go on ahead. I'm gonna stay out here for a few more minutes." She looked up at Steve who was standing. He stared down at her. "I promise I'll go inside in a few minutes."

Steve nodded and turned to head inside when October grabbed his hand. He turned to find her standing behind him. Before he could ask, she leaned up and pressed a kiss to his cheek. She pulled away and pushed him toward the house.

"Go on soldier. You don't want to fall asleep on the way home with Tony. He can be ruthless." She said. Steve looked at her confused and with a shake of his head he turned back to the house. October watched Steve's back as he took a few steps and then stopped. She tilted her head slightly, waiting to see what he was going to do. He turned around and walked back over to her. He cupped her face in his hands and hesitantly kissed her on the lips. Steve pulled away and found October smiling with her eyes closed.

"I'll check on you in twenty minutes." He said putting on a stern expression. October saluted with an equally stern expression.

"Yes sir." She said playing along. Steve returned her salute with two fingers and walked back to the house. October watched Steve close the sliding door behind him before narrowing her eyes.

"You can come out now."

"It seems you two are well acquainted." A familiar man stepped from the shadows. Her father. The crisp black suit didn't go unnoticed. October turned around to face him with her arms crossed. Neither said a word as her father circled around her. October's fists clenched at her sides as her father did one more sweep around her. When he was directly behind her, she spun around sending her fist flying at his face. He caught her fist before it connected with his nose.

"I taught you better than that." He said squeezing her fist. October clenched her teeth as she felt the fingers of her right hand pop and break. She ripped her hand away and cradled it to her chest while glaring at her father.

"Come now Tober, can't we just have a normal father-daughter talk?"

"Tanner Gary Vinson stopped being my father the day he walked out on my sixteenth birthday." She quietly hissed.

Her father, Tanner chuckled darkly as he stared at the ground. October's eye widened when Tanner looked up at her. His eyes were as black as night versus the usual green hue. She stood her ground as they had a staring contesting. The first one to surrender was Tanner as he threw his head back and laughed.

"Is that really anyway to treat daddy dearest?" he said. Before October knew what was happening she was flung up into the air. She landed on her back, the sand slightly cushioning her fall. She sat up and peered at Tanner as he slowly strode over to her. October threw her hand up to send him flying back only for nothing to happen. She tried once…twice…three more times, but nothing happened.

"Where do you think you got your powers, hm? They should have gone to your brother, but you were the next female in line to get them. My mother, your grandmother was the last female in my family to have them. And now it is you." Tanner explained stopping at October's feet. "Oh and did I mention that your power won't work against me?"

October snarled as she continued to try and send him flying. With one final effort she threw both of her hands up and out knocking Tanner back a few feet. His feet dug into the sand as he was pushed back. He shot his head up in surprise.

"It seems you are stronger than I originally thought."

"I learned from the best remember?" she said. Tanner smirked before disappearing. October looked around until she felt the metal of a cold blade pressed against her throat. The knife nicked her throat causing a droplet of blood to run down. Tanner leaned down to her ear and whispered.

"All your training won't be enough to beat me or that Loki I've heard so much about. He'll go after everyone you care about and use them against you. I suggest you sever all ties to those Avengers friends of yours. They'll only drag you down."

"We beat Loki before and we will sure as hell do it again."

"I would like to see you try. It's time for you to wake up _Silvia_."

~L~

October awoke with a start and shooting up right. She was covered in a cold sweat as she tried to calm down her racing heart. She ran a hand over her sore neck when she felt something other than sweat. October pulled her hand away and saw blood. She threw the covers off and stumbled out of bed to her bathroom. One look in the mirror sent October grabbing around for a washcloth to stop the bleeding. There was no way that nightmare could have been real. The only explanation she had for the blood was that Tanner was actually there. October opened the cabinet underneath the sink pulling out the first aid kit. She went to work grabbing the alcohol, gauze and white medical tape.

When she was finished she tossed the bloodied gauze pads away and replaced the first aid kit. October left the bathroom and changed out of her pajamas. She pulled on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt that covered her bandage. She glanced at the clock before exiting the room finding that everyone else would still be asleep. Steve would be up in an hour and that was enough time for October to meditate.

At exactly 6:30 Steve made his way downstairs and into the kitchen. He went to the fridge to make himself some breakfast when he heard a thud. Steve closed the refrigerator door to investigate the source of the thud. When he peered around the joined living room he wasn't expecting to find October sprawled out on the floor. October groaned as she massaged her temples. The sudden headache wasn't helping her concentrate. She heard someone enter the room and sat up.

"Is it six thirty already?" she asked looking over at Steve. He nodded in response. October massaged her temples again, and then stood up. She walked to the kitchen table and sat down. Steve went back to the fridge and grabbed the ingredients needed for his breakfast. October rested her head on the table while Steve cooked. A few minutes later a plate was set in front of her. She looked up at the plate, then over at Steve who had his own plate.

"Thank you."

They ate in silence until Tony bounced into the room. October didn't even know Tony could bounce, but then again she didn't want to know.

"You're unusually awake this morning. Have a nice night?" October asked.

"As a matter of fact it was better than nice. It was exquisite and you would know if you two did it." Tony said wiggling his eye brows.

"You are so incorrigible! If you'll excuse me I have to finish packing." October furiously blushed as did Steve at Tony. October excused herself from the table and ran up the stairs.

~L~

Pepper dragged October by the arm to the sleek black limo. October protested when Pepper said they were going to go shopping again for October. Pepper scolded the younger woman and smacked her upside the head for protesting. October slid into the seat next to Pepper as Tony and Steve sat across from them.

"Was it really necessary to smack me? That hurt." October said rubbing the back of her head. Pepper only smiled while October pouted. Steve stifled a laugh by pursing his lips and looking out the window.

"I kinda sorta told everyone about your little incident so prepare to be bombarded. Since we're all watching out for you." Tony said nonchalantly.

"You did what?! Tony I thought we all agreed not to tell anybody until we were certain!" October exclaimed hitting her head against the window. She stared out the window as they entered the city. Buildings slowly passed by as they drove when the car abruptly stopped. Pepper and October were sent flying forward into Tony and Steve's laps.

"What is going on out there?" Pepper asked looking out the window.

Screams sounded around them as people ran past them. October picked herself up from Steve's lap and pushed open the car door. She went to step out when a car landed on the car next to them. October peered over the top of the door, her eyes widening when another car flew through the air heading for them.

"Get out!" she shouted pulling Steve's hand and diving out of the car. Steve covered October's body with his as the ground and buildings shook. He could see Tony covering Pepper on the other side of car as the ground shook again. The violent shaking caused the street to crack and break.

"Steve what's going on?" October asked from below. Steve looked around but all he could see was people running and screaming.

"I don't know." Steve allowed October to sit up as he turned to face her. "I want you to stay here."

"But Steve…"

"I _need _you to stay here and make sure nothing happens to Pepper. Tony and I will go up ahead and check out the situation." He finished cutting October off. Before Steve could turn away to stand October grabbed the collar of Steve's shirt and crashed her lips on his.

"You better come back in one piece." She said pulling away. She pushed Steve forward when Tony flew overhead in his Iron Man suit. A case was dropped in front of Steve when Tony flew over. He picked it up and opened in. Inside was his suit. Steve turned to October and smiled before taking the case and finding somewhere to change.

October rushed over to Pepper's side as the shaking continued. She wrapped an arm around Pepper's waist and hauled the woman to her feet. Pepper leaned against October as she was led inside a department store. A bench sat in the front of store to which October lowered Pepper on to.

"Wait here, I'll be right over there." October said pointing at the glass windows. Pepper nodded still shaken from before. October jogged over to the windows looking out to see any sign of Tony and Steve. People were still running around frantically screaming to get away. She looked over at the limo they were in to see if the driver was there, but he wasn't. She turned back in the direction Tony flew in when her eyes widened.

"…Oh shit…" she said turning around and running away from the window. The glass windows shattered behind her. She was sent to the floor from the force of the blast. Her chin bounced off the floor causing her to grunt in pain. She jumped up and ran toward Pepper as the building shook. Pieces of the ceiling fell to the floor around her forcing her to dodge left and right. October yanked Pepper to her feet not bothering to slow down.

"Tober slow down!" Pepper called out. The heels she was wearing slowing her down. October stopped and motioned to Peppers shoes.

"Lose those and let's go. This building is going to collapse if this shaking keeps up."

Pepper pulled the heels off. October didn't hesitate in grabbing Pepper's wrist again and running to the back exit of the store. When they reached the exit October cursed. It was blocked with people all trying to get out. October turned to the right and spotted an escalator. She grabbed Pepper's wrist again and took off for the escalator when the revving of engines reached her ears.

"The exit's that way!" Pepper said when she saw the escalator. October glanced over her shoulder and pointed a thumb behind them. Pepper looked behind her and saw the men on motor bikes skidding to a halt.

"I have this feeling that they are looking for us. Now come on before they see us." October ran up the escalator; Pepper not far behind. They stopped at the top and looked around at the abandoned stores. October spotted a store off to the side, tucked into a corner that could easily be missed. She pulled Pepper along beside her and entered the clothing store.

"October! What are you doing?!" Pepper exclaimed.

October stopped what she was doing and turned to her friend. "I'm getting us new outfits. Those guys work for Tanner."

"Tanner? Who is Tanner?"

"My father. Now come on and get changed!"

October stood outside the dressing room waiting for Pepper. She had ditched the light blue jeans and t-shirt for a pair of dark blue jeans and a black tank top and converse. The dressing room door opened as Pepper stepped out. October glanced over at her choice in clothing; dark indigo blue jeans and a white button up blouse. Pepper reached down to put on her heels when October kicked them away.

"You need something other than heels. They're not easy to run in. Here use these." She said tossing Pepper a pair of brown riding boots. Pepper looked them over much to October's annoyance. "Put on the boots and let's go. When we make it out of here I promise to go shopping with you. Then you can buy all the lovely heels and boots you want. Deal?"

"I'll hold you to that." Pepper answered pulling on the boots. October made her way to the exit and cleared the corners. No one was in sight. She motioned Pepper over who grabbed a jacket from a nearby rack. She slipped it on and followed behind October.

~L~

Pepper and October hid behind a store counter as Tanner's men circled the mall. They heard on of the men shout, followed by running footsteps. October peered around the corner. One guy was left on guard as the rest went to investigate. She placed a finger to her lips signaling Pepper to stay quiet. She then had Pepper cover her ears for safe measure. She maneuvered around the counter and ducked behind bookcases. October moved stealthily toward the armed and masked man. He was unaware of the danger as he had his back to the cases. October walked up behind the man and snapped his neck. The man was lowered to the floor so as not to alert the others.

October grabbed the handgun from the inside of the man's jacket. She slipped the gun in the back of the waistband of her jeans. Striding over to the counter, she tapped Pepper on the arm to get her attention.

"The coast is clear but we have to move quickly." October walked back over to the man when she heard a voice. She rummaged through his pockets and found the walkie-talkie. She picked it up and walked out the door with Pepper.

"Freeze! Put your hands up." A gun cocked behind them. Pepper shook beside October who placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. Pepper glanced over without moving her head to find October was calm and collected. October slowly raised her hands and turned around. When her eyes made contact with the scraggly male she internally smirked. The gun shook in his hand letting her know he's never shot one. She casually walked forward knowing it would throw the man's aim off.

"Is there a problem sir?" she asked with a Italian accent. She was finally able to slip into assassin mode. She batted her eyelashes at the man. He gulped and slightly lowered the gun.

"Are you October Donovan?" he asked with a shaky voice. October took note of the sweat beads on his forehead. Too easy.

"I am afraid you have the wrong person. My name is Silvia Auditore." The Italian name easily rolled off her tongue. The man glanced at Pepper behind her.

"And who is that?"

October looked over at Pepper and quickly thought up a name. "That is my sister-in-law, Enrica Auditore. We were just looking for the exit." She easily lied. The man looked the two women over once before lowering the gun to his side. He nodded and put the gun away.

"The exit's that way."

"Grazie signore." October said bowing her head slightly. The man nodded and turned around. October rolled her eyes. Never turn your back on the enemy. She silently ran forward and hit the man's neck; knocking him out.

"You didn't kill him did you?" Pepper quietly asked her eyes wide. October walked away from the man and to the stairs.

"Of course not. I just knocked him out." She said running down the stairs.

~L~

The two women burst through the door into the bright sunlight. A flash of familiar blue light flew down the street to their right. October turned left and ran down the alleyway with Pepper bringing up the rear. They ran out of the alleyway and onto the sidewalk where Steve, Tony and the other Avengers were fighting. In the middle of the intersection was Tanner with a familiar looking black haired and green and gold god; Loki. October's eyes narrowed when Tanner looked in her and Pepper's direction. A noise from behind them alerted October, but not in time to help Pepper. She spun around only to be face to face with the man who gave her life.

"It is time for you to come with me. I'll even bring your dear friend along too." Tanner smirked.

"She has nothing to do with this."

"Oh but that's where you are wrong my dear. She is someone you care about and if she comes along I assure you nothing will happen to her."

October narrowed her eyes and chanced a glance at Pepper who was being held back. The look of fear was evident in Pepper's eyes and October's fists clenched. She turned back to Tanner who was laughing. October's fist connected with her father's cheek but didn't send him falling like she hoped. Her eyes widened when he turned his head back and his eyes were black. She took a step back. Tanner raised a fist and swiftly punched her in the stomach. She doubled over grasping her stomach and coughing up blood. She heard Pepper scream her name. October made to stand up when a hand connected with the back of her neck. She fell to the ground as the darkness took over. The last thing she heard was someone yelling her name; Steve.

"October!" Steve yelled running forward. Tanner bent down and cradled his daughter in his arms before turning to Steve. The soldier was three feet in front of Tanner when a force pushed him backward. Steve landed on the roof of a car with a groan. He sat up, running a hand over his forehead and looked at Tanner. His eyes widened when he didn't see October, Pepper, Loki or Tanner and his men anywhere. Steve punched the car leaving a fist sized crater next to him.

"We'll get them back and take down Loki in the process. I swear on it." Tony said in a low tone. The look in Tony's eyes rivaled the one in Steve's and he knew they were both feeling the same thing.

~L~

"October come on. You have to wake up. Please wake up October." Pepper said shaking the brunette. October's eyes fluttered open and stared at Pepper. Pepper sighed in relief and sat back allowing October to sit up.

"Where are we?" she asked rubbing her neck. Pepper's eyes were downcast and avoided October's look.

"I'm not sure. I was knocked out shortly after you. It was some kind of gas." Pepper answered. October stood up from the bed and walked around the room. It seemed oddly familiar but she didn't know why. She walked to the door and tried to pull it open already knowing it wouldn't work. October turned around and surveyed the room a few times looking for anything useful. Pepper sat curled up on the bed watching October closely.

"I know this place…" October said quietly.

"I would hope so. You stayed in this room for the first eighteen years of your life." Tanner said from the doorway. October didn't turn around as she recognized the room. It was her old bedroom or at least a really good replica of it.

"That's not possible. The house was burned down. I watched it burn."

"Yes the house did burn down, but I rebuilt it. You were away at college and lived in the dorms. I figured our little reunion should take place somewhere we both know. Now if you'll excuse me I have some unfinished business to attend to." Tanner said closing the door and locking it. October punched the door only to recoil back as the pain shot through her right arm.

"Son of a bitch. What is the door made of steel?" October said cradling her hand. She walked back to the bed and sat down next to Pepper.

"I'm going to get you out of here no matter what. I won't let anything happen you. I promise." She said pulling Pepper into a hug. Pepper hugged her back.

"I know and when we get back you're teaching me some self-defense." Pepper said.

October chuckled. "Whatever you say Pep. Now how about we look around and pull together everything we find. If this is an exact replica then there should be something's in all the drawers. I'll search the closet."

They both nodded and went to work searching for anything and everything. October's skills as an assassin would definitely come in handy, including her skills to make things from household items. The only thing they could do for now was to wait and hope the others were thinking of how to find them; for her and Pepper's sake she hoped so.

"Uh October do you mind telling me why you have so much glue, some type of powder, some other things I don't recognize and bb's?"

October looked up from the closet and over to Pepper. "Pepper you have just found our ticket out of here." Pepper raised an eyebrow and looked back and forth between the desk and October who was grinning away.

"I have a very bad feeling about this…"Pepper said placing the items on the bed. October grabbed a bag from the closet and set it on the bed.

"Tony is going to hate me for this, but it's time for your first lesson Pep."

~L~

Bah this has taken me longer to type than I originally thought! Hope you all enjoyed and I shall try and get the next one out tomorrow!...well later today since it's midnight. Don't forget to review!

Oh and here is Pepper and October's outfits: www. Polyvore cgi/set?id=55831973


	12. Chapter 12

Yeah…this was supposed to be up two nights ago but it stormed like crazy! And last night but the power mysteriously went out at 3 in the morning. It didn't come back until 6 this morning so I was forced to wait until later to post this. Sorry for the delay! I'm not sure how many more chapters there will be in this story but I won't leave you all hanging. Please enjoy!

Oh and I'm tossing in a certain someone most if not all of us know. ;D And yes he is in the Marvel universe and he will be alive instead of dead.

_Italics are mental conversations._

Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers, just October, Tanner and the plot.

~L~

* * *

"No, no, no, no! Pepper not that way!" October whispered grabbing the items from Pepper's hands.

"I'm not cut out for this October. I don't make smoke bombs for a living and I don't want to know why you kept gunpowder in your room!" Pepper whispered.

"It comes with having an older brother." October sighed and finished the smoke bomb Pepper had been working on. She tied the bag and placed it under the bed with the rest of their stash. They heard footsteps down the hallway and quickly hide the supplies under the pillows.

"I want you to act like you're sleeping. I'll take care of the rest."

The door opened to reveal Tanner, a smug smirk on his face. He entered the room and shut the door behind him. October stood up from the bed and walked in front of him, crossing her arms.

"What do you want?" she asked in an icy tone.

"Come with me." He said opening the door. October narrowed her eyes and hesitantly followed. She glanced back at Pepper to find her watching with a worried expression. October shot her a small reassuring smile before the door was closed.

The silence between the two was deafening. October had her arms crossed over her chest as she walked behind her father. She glared holes in the back of his pristine suit.

"What did my back ever do to you?" Tanner asked.

"Walked out on us."

"Touché."

They appeared at another door to which Tanner held open for October. She was reminded of Steve and how he had held the door open for her. She silently cursed and held back the tears that wanted to form. October felt a hand on her back as she was pushed through the door and tumbled down the stairs. Her head bounced off the cement floor at the end of the stairs. She gasped in pain as her vision became distorted. October was hauled to her feet by two rough hands gripping her upper arm. The hands deposited her into a wooden chair and tied her hands behind the chair, while her ankles were tied to the feet of the chair.

"I have some questions for you sweetheart and you're going to answer." Tanner said flicking on a bright light.

October crinkled her eyes at the harsh light as her head pounded. She hung her head allowing her hair to shield her face. A smooth hand gripped her chin and roughly forced it up. Tanner's piercing black eyes burned holes into October's light brown ones. October spit in Tanner's face and watched as he wiped it away. He backed handed her across the cheek, forcing her head to the right. Blood dribbled down the side of October's mouth from the hit. She turned her head back to her father with a cold expression.

"You have some nerve girl. I must warn you that all of our _conversations_ will be recorded and sent to your friends. Oh don't worry they'll only hear your agonizing screams as I get my answers. They're listening now as we speak."

"You're bluffing." She hissed. Tanner snarled and slapped October again. He grabbed the front of her shirt and leaned in close.

"I will get the answers I seek, even if I have to kill you to get them. Now tell me what it is that you want?"

"Let my friend go. She doesn't know anything." She muttered with a glare.

Tanner chuckled and released her shirt. "That has already been done. She is on her way back to Manhattan as we speak."

He heard October sigh and chuckled darkly. He circled behind the chair, reaching out and grabbing October's hair and pulling her head back. She screeched in pain as her hair was pulled and her neck being strained. Tanner leaned down to her ear.

"Say goodbye to your precious Captain. This will be the last time he hears your voice."

"What do you want?" October croaked.

"I want your power and where the journal is." He said releasing her hair. October flung her hair forward so it hung in front.

"The journal went up in flames just like the house." She lied.

Another slap hit October's sore cheek. She bit back the scream of pain not wanting to give Tanner what he really wants. She heard Tanner's footsteps pace around the room.

'_Come on Tober, you have to find a way out of here. Think girl…think! Wait a minute…' _

"How can you move things without using your hands?" she asked raising her head.

"You are smarter than you look. No matter, even if I tell you, you won't be able to master the technique anyway. It takes years of concentration. I merely use my mind." He answered heading for the stairs.

"And what about Loki? Where is he?"

"Still locked away in Asgard. Holograms are a wonderful thing. Now I'll leave you to your thoughts. I won't try anything reckless if I were you." Tanner said, shutting off the lights and climbing up the stairs.

~L~

A few hours passed, or so October thought. She had no luck getting out of her binds, and ended up with burning wrists from the rope. October exhaled in frustration and stared into the darkness of the room. Her eyes had grown accustomed to the dark room. She could make out a stack of boxes in the far left corner and a few metal pipes in the right corner.

_I merely use my mind _Tanner's voice repeated in her head. October closed her eyes and relaxed her tense body. She took a few deep calming breaths and cleared her mind.

'_You are a hard one to find, Miss Donovan.' _A soft voice said invading her mind. October startled at the unknown male voice.

'_Who are you?' _

'_My name is Charles Xavier and I wish to help you.'_

'_I'm sorry but how are you supposed to help me? I can't exactly move.' _

October fidgeted in the chair earning a light chuckle from the man.

'_I am a telepath, but I can help you improve your telekinesis.'_

'_How do I know I can trust you?' _she asked cautiously.

'_I was contacted by Nick Fury. I have a way of finding others and I offered my services to find you. You're friends are worried, especially a certain Captain.'_

'_Steve…Alright tell me what I have to do.' _

October listened as Charles explained the extent of her powers and what she was capable of. She stored the information in the back of her mind.

'_Picture the item you wish to move. Concentration is the key; it will take a few tries to make the object move. Now I want you to try it. Allow your power to course through your being.' _

She looked over to the pile of boxes and did as Charles said. She felt a tingling sensation from her hands work its way through her body. October squinted her eyes; the box didn't move. She took a deep breath and tried a few more times.

'_Your mind isn't clear. If it's about your friend, Pepper she is safe. Now keep trying. I know you can do this. Breathe'_

'_Thank you.' _October breathed in deeply, slowly letting it out. She closed her eyes while clearing her mind. She opened her eyes with renewed determination and concentrated on the boxes again. Her right eye twitched as she stared at the boxes. October took a few more breathes when one of the boxes moved.

'_It worked…It worked!' _She cheered.

'_Good now try moving it across the room and setting it down. When you can do that I want you to picture the rope on your wrist.' _

She did as told and slid the box across the floor. The next thing she did was levitating the box and throws it across the room. She smiled and inwardly cheered. Before she could try moving one of the pipes the lights turned on. October hung her head, blocking out the bright light as footsteps sounded from the stairs.

"I brought you some food. I can't have you dying on me now can I?" Tanner said. October raised her head and remembered she didn't replace the box. She eyed the box and swiftly placed it back with the others. Tanner followed her gaze and stared at the boxes in confusion.

~L~

October watched Tanner leave the room once again when she had finished her food. The lights were shut off enveloping her in darkness again.

'_He's finally gone.' _She mentally reached out of Xavier.

'_Good. Your friends are on their way to your location now. They should be there in a matter of hours. For the time being I want you to practice. But first, can you feel the knot of the rope around your wrists?'_

'_Yes but I don't know my knots very well…' _she said twisting her hands to feel.

'_Not to worry. All I want you to do is picture the end of the rope and guide it.'_

'_That's easier said than done…'_

October finally got the rope loosened, after struggling a few times. She quickly undid the rope from her ankles and stood up to stretch. She popped her neck and knuckles as she flipped the light switch.

'_You must move quickly.'_

'_I can't just mosey on up there. That'd be suicide.' _

'_I will guide you. Behind you.'_

October pivoted around and bobbed to the right. The man in front of her thrust another fist in her direction. She blocked the punch with her left arm and threw a fast hook with her right. Her fist connected with the man's cheek sending him stumbling back. She then thrust her leg out in a roundhouse kick sending the man to the floor.

'_Your friends are five minutes away. Are you ready to leave?' _Charles's voice sounded in her head.

'_Yes, but I have one last thing to deal with first.'_ She answered climbing the stairs. The hunt for the journal began and she knew just where to look.

* * *

~L~

Sorry this is so short. I'm trying to build it up. I'll begin working on the next one tomorrow morning since I have a few more stories to update. :D Don't worry October's telekinesis isn't as powerful as Jean Grey's.


	13. Chapter 13

October ran up the stairs taking them two at a time. When she reached the top she turned down the dark narrow hallway. Her foot falls were light as she ran through the hallway leading into the kitchen. She didn't stop as she slid across the island counter and pulled open one of the many counter drawers. The first drawer revealed nothing of use; the second drawer, however, held one of the items she was searching for. A smile graced October's bruised and dirty face as she pulled the glock-22 from the drawer.

'_Charles, are you still there?' _

'_Yes, I'm here.' _

'_How much longer do I have?' _

October waited with bated breath, her heart racing. Her eyes danced around the kitchen for any sign of movement.

'_You have three minutes, October. Not counting when Tanner finds out you've escaped.' _

'_So that gives me roughly two minutes and ten seconds. Thank you for everything Charles. I owe you one.' _

'_You are welcome. If you need anything, you know how to reach me.' _

October felt Xavier's presence slip from her mind. The sound of shouting from outside kicked her into motion. She slipped the gun into the waistband of her pants and ran upstairs just as the front door flew off its hinges. A hail of gun fire rained down on her. A stray bullet embedded itself in to her right thigh, eliciting a shout of pain from her. October pulled herself up the rest of the carpeted stairs and took off down a hallway, leaving a trail of blood behind her.

_**1 minute and 40 seconds**_

The faint sound of a jet approaching the house could be heard in the distance. October picked up the pace and limped to the last door at the end of the hall. She tried to door knob, but it was locked. She rammed her shoulder into the certain of the door three times before it flew open. The door banged against the wall, leaving a dent from the door handle. A large polished mahogany desk sat in the center of the room, a black chair situated behind it, and surrounded by floor to ceiling bookshelves. Two filing cabinets were positioned to the right of the desk. Her eyes locked onto the desk and flickered over to the filing cabinets. She limped to the desk and began searching.

Her hands flew through the drawers and papers inside when she found the item. Footsteps in the hallway had her moving faster. She slipped the small item into the bra of her shirt and resumed rummaging through the papers.

**55 seconds**

"Freeze." Tanner said from the doorway.

October whipped her head up from the desk. She looked at her father, but her eyes ventured to the black barrel of the gun in his hand.

"You don't have to do this, father." She said cautiously.

"Oh but it seems I do."

**30 seconds**

The two stared each other down, neither one saying a word. October moved her eyes from the gun up to Tanner's eyes. She stared into his eyes, trying to read his mind. A flicker of pain flashed in Tanner's eyes. It was only a split second, but it was all she needed.

"I have a proposition for you, my dear. If you give me the location of the journal I won't shoot you. And we can go back to being a family. What do you say, Tobie?" Tanner said, his voice sickly sweet.

"Go to hell." She said.

"Why you insolent, little…" Tanner hissed, his finger tightening around the guns trigger.

**5 seconds**

October could hear the jets engine over the house; running footsteps and Steve's voice calling out her name. The footsteps reached the top of the stairs and were heading for the door. She stared at Tanner, and right as Steve reached the door October pulled the gun from her back and fired. Tanner didn't have time to pull the trigger as the bullet pierced his heart. The smoking gun in October's hand was lowered to her side before tumbling to the floor. She watched as Tanner hit the floor with a thud, a pool of blood forming around him.

**0 Seconds**

Steve stood in the doorway, blocking everyone from the room. His blue eyes caught sight of the trail of blood leading over to October. He looked up and met her dulled light brown ones. October remained behind the desk as Steve knelt down and checked Tanner's pulse. Tanner's hand clasped around Steve's wrist, gasping for air.

"The hour of departure has arrived, and we go our separate ways, I to die, and you to live. Which of these two is better only God knows." He quoted, taking his last breath.

Steve stood up and walked over to October, following the trail of blood as he went. When he was close enough he noticed how pale her skin looked. His eyes grazed over her body in search of injuries. The dirt and sweat on her face hid the bruising on her right cheek. He lifted his hand to her face and gently ran his fingers over her cheek. October lifted a shaky hand and intertwined it his. She looked down at her leg and winced at the pain. Steve followed her gaze, his eyes widening.

"How's Pepper?" she asked quietly.

"She's fine. She's with Tony. I need you to keep your eyes open. October, can you hear?" Steve asked worry laced in his words.

"I will, never kill anyone ever again. I, I don't have to anymore." October muttered before going limp in Steve's arms.

Steve effortlessly hoisted October into his arms. Her head resting against his shoulder, while her left arm dangled over the side. Steve ran out of the house and into the awaiting Quinjet. Once inside he laid October down on the bench as Bruce came over. Dr. Banner grabbed one of the first aid kits and pulled out the necessary items. He pulled the gloves on and grabbed a pair of scissors before stopping.

"I need to cut her pants away from the wound. There's a blanket in that storage cabinet." He ushered to the side.

Steve nodded and grabbed the blanket, returning right as Banner grabbed a few alcohol pads and the tweezers. Steve watched as Banner cleaned the wound and began working on removing the bullet.

"We need to get her back to the helicarrier. She needs blood." Banner said stitching up the wound.

Banner and Stark moved away from October, allowing Steve to sit on the floor beside the bench. Steve grabbed October's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Hang in there, October. I can't lose you too." Steve whispered, a lone tear rolling down his cheek.

~L~

When the Quinjet landed on the helicarrier deck, Steve rushed out, October in his arms and ran to the infirmary. The doctor was startled when Steve burst through the door. He ushered him over to a bed and had Steve set October down. The doctor called out to the nurses having them gather the blood while getting an IV ready. Steve watched as the doctor slid the needle into October's pale arm and tapes it down. A nurse rushed over and handed the blood pack to the doctor. He attached the IV to the bag and hung it on the IV stand. The doctor ushered Steve out of the infirmary while they attended to October.

Steve begrudgingly took a seat in one of the chairs outside. He cradled his head in his hands as memories of his past flashed through his mind. When the image of Peggy disappeared it was soon replaced with one of October. The pang in his chest hurt. Steve didn't know what he would do if he lost October too. For once being in this new time period wasn't so bad thanks to her. She helped him gain a better understanding of this new world, including how they won World War two. She even showed him how to use a computer, cell phone, DVR and an iPod. He was thankfully that she took the time to sit down and listen to him and his stories, how lost he felt.

"Captain?" a deep voice said.

Steve looked up at the doctor. "Yes?"

"Someone wishes to see you."

Steve blinked. How long had he been sitting there? There was no way October could already be awake. He stood up and entered the infirmary and found October sitting up in bed. She gave him a smile and slight wave. Steve strode to her side and grabbed a nearby chair.

"Hey there, red, white and blue." She smiled.

Steve looked down and remembered he was still in his suit. He rubbed the back of his neck with a sheepish looked on his face. October gave a light chuckle and grabbed Steve's hand.

"How are you feeling?" Steve asked.

"Better now, thanks to you."

"Dr. Banner was the one who removed the bullet. I only carried you in here." He replied, a light blush on his cheeks.

October smiled and removed her hand from Steve's before placing it on his cheek. He placed his hand over hers and looked up. Her light brown eyes, held the same warm glow in them when they first met, instead of the dulled look.

"Yes, but if you hadn't of arrived when you did I would have bled out. So, thank you." She genuinely replied.

Steve gave her a warm smile in return and pressed his cheek into her hand.

"Oh yeah, I forgot." October said.

She reached into her shirt and pulled out the small journal and set it on the bed. Steve grabbed it and opened it, flipping through the pages. His brow furrowed in confusion at the strange writing inside. He looked back at October who shrugged.

"My great grandfather found it one day while he was working. He ran a library in New Mexico in the late eighteen hundreds. My mother inherited it and kept under lock and key ever since. I don't know what it says, I was hoping Thor would know." She explained her eyes drooping.

"Get some sleep. I'll ask Stark about it." Steve said holding onto the book.

"Thank you, Steve." October mumbled as her eyes closed.

Steve stood up from the chair and made to exit when he stopped. He turned around and walked back to October's bedside. He contemplated on whether he should do it or not, and the do it side won. He leaned down and pressed a kiss to October's forehead before leaving the room.

~L~

The Avengers, minus Thor stood in the same spot where Thor and Loki returned to Asgard. It seemed this would be their meeting place. October was released from the S.H.I.E.L.D infirmary a week later, but still had a slight limp in her step. She stood beside Steve and across from Tony, Bruce to her right. She grabbed the black bracelet from her pocket it and tossed it over to Tony.

"I won't need that anymore, Tony. Thank you."

"I was wondering when you'd return this. I have something better for you." He smirked.

October raised an eyebrow in question as she looked over at Steve. He shrugged in reply before pointing at Tony. October turned back and barely caught the black item that was thrown at her. She looked at the item in her hand and shook her head with a smile. She slipped the black faux leather triple wrap bracelet on her wrist and looked over at Tony. He tossed a few more items at her in which she nearly fumbled the last time.

"Geez Tony, give me a chance to catch the first item."

"If you break that phone, I will make you pay for it. Remember that." Tony said with a smirk.

October rolled her eyes and pocketed the phone and headset. She turned to Natasha and Clint and nodded to which they nodded back. She then looked at Bruce and held out her hand.

"Thank you for saving my life. I don't know how to repay you."

"Just try not to get shot again." He replied with a small smile.

The group dispersed again heading their own separate ways. October watched as Tony and Bruce climbed into Tony's Roadster and sped away, Clint and Natasha following them. Her eyes traveled over to Steve who was walking toward his motorcycle, his back facing her. She sighed and walked over to the railing, looking out at the sparkling ocean.

"Are you alright?" Steve asked startling her.

"I thought you had left."

"I would have, but you were still over here." He replied.

October pulled her eyes away from the ocean and looked up at Steve, a smile on both of their faces. She turned her back to the ocean and started walking toward the motorcycle; Steve falling in step beside her.

"So, what do you think about taking a road trip?" Steve asked.

"Where would we be going?"

"Anywhere, everywhere. I'd like to see the rest of the states. I've never been out of New York. We could even stop in New Mexico to find out more about this journal."

October stood in front of Steve as he leaned against the motorcycle, waiting for her answer. She had thought about visiting New Mexico to see if the library was still there, but she didn't want to go alone. She glanced over at Steve whose smile dropped when she had yet to give him an answer.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get going!" she smiled.

Steve's face lit up at her answer. He swung his leg over the motorcycle and started it up. He helped October get seated behind him before taking off.

The sun was just beginning to set when they hit the New York, Pennsylvania line. They had stopped at each of their places and packed one bag with their clothes and whatever money they would need. October wrapped her arms around Steve's middle and rested her chin on his shoulder as the wind whipped through their hair. They shared a smile and disappeared over the horizon, unaware of what, if any trouble awaits them on their travel.

~L~

* * *

AHHH! I am so sorry for not updating since, well August. I am glad to say this story has come to an end. I might make a sequel, but I'm not sure yet. College has gotten pretty crazy here for me, taking two sciences, what was I thinking? Oh well at least my composition class is all about Fairy tales. Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed! Let me know if you would like to see a sequel!

By the way, here is October's outfit at the end of the story. :D

www. polyvore live_to_rise_chapter_13/set?id=60042691

And I might have another Captain fic coming up soon. I have the DVD now and have most of the quotes I need to write the story. So be on the lookout for it! All new character and everything!


End file.
